descobri que te amo,idiota!
by crispel
Summary: sinopse:ela o odeia,ele tambem a odeia,mas será que todo esse ódio não será só o começo da paixão que sentem?o odio sempre é o mais proximo do amor xDD
1. conhecendo personalidades

**capitulo 1:**conhecendo personalidades

**titulo da fanfic:**descobri que te amo,idiota!

**autor(a):**crispel

**shipper:** kagome, inuyasha, sango, rin, miroku, sesshoumaru

e o resto vai aparecendo no decorrer da fic

**gênero:**drama,romance,um pouquinho de comedia e quem sabe hentaii

**censura:**16+

**beta-reader:**eu mesma

**direitos autorais:**infelizmente da tia rumiko..mas ela me empresta

**sinopse:**essa fic é escrita em 1° pessoa

em que kagome(personagem principal)

leva uma vida um pouco indesejável..

sentindo falta de seu pai,ja que sua mãe

vive em depressão,e estuda em um colégio de ricos

esnobes em que ela arruma grandes confusões(eta parece ate as propagandas de filmes na globo xDD)

mas la ela vai conhecer um garoto e virar a cabeça dele de pernas para o ar

com seu jeito inrritante e doido..

**ola pessoal td bem?bom essa não e minha primeira fic** **é a minha 4 fica,os anteriores eu pretendo também postar e espero que curtam resolvi postar essa aki primeiro,porque e a que o pessoal ta mais gostando então eu espero que gostem..lembrando que** **QUALQUER TIPO DE COPIA ESTA PROIBIDA** **fic de PROPRIEDADE e direitos autorais meus então nada de copias ok?**

**capitulo 1:conhecendo minha vida**

**flash back:**

_imbecil eu te odeiooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_gritava uma mulher descontrolada enquanto um carro_

_saia do portão de sua casa,lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto.._

_era difícil não notar as olheiras profundas daquela mulher_

_em sinal de angustia e os olhos vermelhos de chorar_

_de longe se via uma criança na calçada,chorando muito abraçada em seu urso_

_de pelúcia,gritando forte,_

_sim essa criança era eu, eu chorava desesperadamente em busca que akele homem_

_voltasse,akele homem era meu pai, ele tinha ido embora pra nunca mais voltar,_

_os dias passavam,eu ficava olhando para a janela do meu quarto,_

_na esperança que ele voltasse,desde que ele se foi minha mãe_

_surtou,ela já não come,já não sai de casa e vive tomando anti depressivos_

_eu cresci assim:só e triste_

_não tive amor nem alguém que se importasse comigo,_

_por isso nunca confiei nas pessoas ao meu redor..._

_o que papai me ensinou quando foi embora?_

_que o amor abandona.._

_fim do flash back:_

hoje tenha 15 anos

meu nome:kagome higurashi

estudava em um colégio publico ate que

ganhei uma bolsa em um colégio particular daqueles

que só se enxerga patys e filhinhos de papais

eu simplesmente odeio isso

estudo de manha e trabalho a tarde

trabalho em uma lanchonete perto de casa

minha mãe não trabalha eu que sustento a casa

não que tenha muito gasto,porem tenho que pagar

meus livros didáticos.

no colégio tenho amigas

sango e rin são minhas melhores amigas

só nelas que eu confio..

as pessoas tem algum tipo de problema

com relação a mim,acho que deve ser

melo meu jeito emo,minhas roupas largas e

porque todo mundo tem medo de mim,ja bati em vários garotos

e em garotas também.

ops esqueci de comentar ne?

quem se atrever a mexer comigo

apanha,muitas pessoas tem medo de mim

porem não dou a mínima

quem não gostar de mim? dane-se

não nasci pra agradar ninguém e nem ser feliz

felicidade é algo que não existe em minha vida

tenho uma mãe que me odeia e vive só por viver

tenho que estudar e trabalhar

me sinto triste e só

não tenho muitos amigos

as pessoas riem do meu jeito de me vestir..

o que posso fazer? não nasci em berço de ouro

o sinal da escola bateu,droga estou atrasada

pela 5 vez essa semana,corri o mais rápido que pude

ui correndo desse jeito ate parece uma galinha

coócócóro´co hauhauau

ria um menino entrando na escola

#se vc não quer apanhar HOJE é melhor calar essa sua boca#

gritei ao garoto,akele garoto era insuportável

ele se achava o garoto mais lindo nesse mundo

coitado se pensa isso!!

não vou dizer que ele seja feio

eu posso ser loca e maloqueira mas não sou cega

ele tem olhos âmbar,cabelo prateado,um belo corpo e orelhinhas kawaiis no

topo cabeça

as garotas se derretem por ele mas eu não,não ligo a mínima pra esse idiota

ele é mais um mauricinho filhinho de papai que acha que o mundo gira em torno de si

e pro meu azar ele estuda na minha turma..

#vem inuyasha não perde tempo com essa COISA!! #

ai como eu odeio esse outro garoto o miroku

esse tarado que só pensa em sem-vergonhices

#ok já estou indo miroku#

falava inuyasha

quando cheguei as patricinhas do colégio me olhavam

de cima a baixo me olhando com uma cara feia

e cochichando

"#esse tipo de gente não deveria entrar no colégio" #

falou uma nojentinha conhecida como kikyou

gritei:

#kikyou olha olha:seu tênis ta desamarrado#

ela olhou pra baixo em feição de amarrar quando reparou que

estava de SANDALIA

quase me mijei rindo,os garotos consideram ela a coisa mais linda do colégio

mas é mais uma desmiolada sem um neurônio vivo na cabeça

entrei na sala de aula com mais alguns olharem do tipo

"de que planeta veio essa coisa?"

mas nem liguei..

me sentei na ultima classe perto da janela como me sento sempre

e fiquei olhando o jogo de futebol dos garotos do lado de fora

fiquei pensando se um dia eu irei amar e ser amada

se alguém vai conseguir cicatrizar a ferida que existe em meu peito..

comecei a desenhar já que não estava prestando atenção na aula chata de historia

olhei pro lado e vi o baka do inuyasha

e sorri maliciosa,comecei a desenhar mil e uma torturas pra ele

comecei a rir baixo vendo meus desenhos..hahaha

queria ver ele chorando e pedindo ajuda..

vcs devem achar que eu tenho algum problema

que não bato bem da cuca ne?aham

com certeza,fazer o que ne.

se eu não posso ser feliz,meus inimigos também não

ele é meu inimigo numero 1,não sei porque

mas cismei com ele,quero ver ele desarmado

e implorando por perdão..

minha rotina diária é infernizar a vida dele..

isso faz minha vida se tornar mais interessante

quando o sinal do recreio bateu

e ele passou pela minha classe

coloquei o pé na frente

ri tanto ate minha barriga doer,quando ele se estabacou no chão

#Ei idiota pq fez isso? conhece a noção do perigo? #

perguntou ele com uma veia pulsando em sua testa

#que noção do perigo? #

olhei pros lados fingindo procurar algo

#não achei nada perigoso aki por perto.. #

sorri maliciosa ao ver a cara de raiva dele

#não se meta co-mi-go ouviu bem? #

falou ele chegando bem perto de mim que continuava sentada

#se eu me meter vc vai fazer o que? me bater? #

perguntei me alevantando ficando a centímetros dele

#não duvide#

ele falou cerrando o punho

#ta bom ô FEINHO alem de ser ridículo ,ainda é covarde é?

pois pode vir não tenho medo de vc!!!

aquilo pareceu acertar o ponto fraco dele,ninguém nunca ousou chamar ele de feio

ma eu ouso,não sou igual a todo mundo!!

#aé vc me acha feio é?

falou ele chegando sedutoramente perto de mim e segurando minha cintura

por um segundo eu senti minha respiração afobar e minhas mãos tremerem

mas ao recobrar a consciência e lembrar que ele só queria fazer e dizer

que caia de amor por eles e bláblá que as outras garotas falam eu tirei as mãos dele

da minha cintura e dei uma bofetada dele

#ô coisinha feia, se vc acha que tem algum pouco de charme pra conquistar uma mulher com um

neurônio sequer vc esta muito enganado..

quem conseguiria se sentir atraída por um filhinho de papai idiota como vc ?

nenhuma MULHER em sã consciência conhecendo vc iria se apaixonar ou sentir algo mais

que atração! #

depois de falar isso sai deixando ele parado no mesmo lugar

tentando engoli o que eu falei...

ka que bom que te encontremos..

falava sango acompanhada de rin

#oi meninas

falei animada como sempre fico apos esculachar o

"feinho"

a partir de hoje o apelido dele seria feinho hahaha

#que animação é essa ka-chan? #

perguntava rin sorrindo como sempre

#ah é que eu esculachei o feinho#

elas me olharam com cara de ??????

não estendendo de quem eu estava falando eu disse:

#o feinho é o inuyasha#

depois disso rin fez um sinal pra sango como se dissesse "ela ta louca"

#vai dizer que acha o inuyasha feio? #

sango me perguntou

#acho#

respondi simplesmente,

a verdade é que eu menti,eu achava ele lindo

mas nunca nem por uma hipótese eu iria admitir!!

quando olhei pro lado vi ele e kikyou se beijando..

ai que nojo,esse mundo ta perdido mesmo

eu achava que pra um idiota existia uma pessoa certa que fizesse ele se

tornar uma pessoa "normal"

mas vendo esse casal mudei minha opinião:

#olha o inuyasha ta ficando com a kikyou#

disse rin

#não,não é que ele ta vendo se tem um cisco no olho dela dããããã#

akela resposta saiu de imediato,não sei porque comecei a ficar irritada

quando começo a ficar irritada é melhor eu me afastar de todo mundo ou então

vou sair espancando qualquer que me der um "oi"

quando eu ia dar uma volta veio o imbecil do miroku..

#OI tribufú#

aiiiiiiiii ele esgotou minha paciência

ergui meu punho no ar e joguei toda a minha força naquele soco

ele acabou caindo no chão com tamanho estouro..

ficou com um olho roxo que começou a inchar

inuyasha que estava beijando kikyou pararam pra olhar a cena

muitas pessoas começaram a rir e muitos garotos começaram a rir da cara dele

e gritar:

#que feio,apanhando de uma garota!! #

bem feito pra ele,é bom ele aprender a não mexer comigo.

sai dali,acho que descontei um pouco minha raiva!!

raiva? porque eu estava com raiva?

eu não conseguia entender,eu ate sabia porque mas não queria admitir pra mim mesma

pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria me enganar e não admitir o que sentia..

* * *

fim do capitulo espero que gostem xDD

* * *

to be contine to reviwes 


	2. vingança e confusoes

e ai galeria querida do meu coração,eu apaguei os capítulos antigos cheios

de erros de português e erros nas falas e dei uma geral e postei esses novos espero

que gostem..agora sim ta parecendo fic descente hehehe smack totoso pra vcs

capitulo 2:vinganças e confusões:

eu acordei e fui pro colégio..

tive 4 aulas cansativas e chatas agora

era aula de ed. física

eu nunca faço nada na ed física mesmo..

mas hoje teria que jogar..os olhos acusadores do professor

olhando pra mim falava tudo..

fui ao vestuário com sango e rin e vi uma coisa que me deu vontade de rir

kikyou colocando uma BUNDA FALSA!!

hahaha quase me mijei de rir,sango tirou uma foto

aquilo seria o melhor método de humilhar akela vadia

mostrar pra todo colégio akela foto!!

as vezes eu penso que sou um ser maligno..

entrei no vestuário e elas estavam saindo,resolvi não falar nada

e sim mais tarde fazer uma surpresinha pra ela

sorri malignamente sobre esse ultimo pensamento

ai nãoooooo tive que usar um short ultra curtinho com um top

todas as garotas usavam isso mas era a primeira vez que eu usava

algo justo na vida,me olhando no espelho reparei..

que tenho mais corpo que kikyou,o que fazem os garotos babarem..

não gosto disso mas uma vez na vida queria ver kikyou

se sentir humilhada só pela minha simples presença..

e também ver inuyasha babando

bati na minha testa com esse meu ultimo pensamento

o que eu queria com a droga de inuyasha?

não sabia..

sango e rin já estavam na porta do banheiro pois elas já haviam se arrumado

elas eram lindas,sango tinha cabelo e olhos chocolates

e in tinha o cabelo pelo ombro e faces delicadas

alem de possuírem um bonito corpo.

fomos pra quadra:

enquanto eu caminhava recebi pela primeira vez olhares dos garotos..

mas não de quem eu queria..

não eu não queria..

oh,sim queria

não eu não queria..

oh,sim queria

ok chega to ficando louca mesmo,

cheguei a quadra e comecei a jogar vôlei

meu alvo principal era a kikyou..

ou kikyvaka..

foi tão engraçado quando ela

quebrou uma unha e quase chorou..

como eu me divirto com esse tipo de gente

fútil hem..

o sinal bateu akele era o ultimo período

eu não estava feliz como o resto dos alunos

pois estar no colégio era melhor do que em casa

ver minha mãe todos os dias morrer aos poucos..

cheguei em casa e como sempre era como se não

houvesse ninguém ali,não se ouvia barulho algum,

aquilo era muito deprimente..

fui fazer o almoço como todos os dias quando ouvi um grito de dor

corri o mais rápido possível ao quarto de minha mãe

abri a porta e vi uma cena deprimente que já havia visto varias

vezes quando eu era pequena,

minha mãe cortando os pulsos,

ela estava com uma gilete na mão e na outra uma toalha

limpando o ferimento,

quando ela me viu fechou a porta na minha cara

já era de se esperar,ela me odeia!!

fico pensando em quantas pessoas tem

vidas felizes e não dão o mínimo valor!!

daria tudo por uma vida feliz..

acordei e me arrumei pra escola..

estava com minha típica camiseta preta do nirvana

e uma calça também preta,

gosto de roupas pretas..

simboliza a dor,a agonia e tudo q nos mata por dentro

sim talvez eu seja emo e gótica e dai? algo contra?

cheguei ao colégio

vi vários garotos e patys cochicharem a meu respeito mas nem liguei

porque o que vem de baixo não me atinge

ate que alguém segurou meu braço..

ah sim..era o feinho orelhudo..

ninguém mereceeee

#o que vc quer? #

falei sem olhar pra ele,não quero ter nenhum tipo de recaída

#que vc sai desse colégio. #

falou ele,não pude ver que expressão ele tinha no rosto

pois estava olhando um lugar qualquer,mas quando ele falou isso

virei e encarei-o

#q? vc andou comendo cocô de novo ne? ou

andou se chapando? #

o olhei com uma cara de "tais me tirando ne?"

#haha muito engraçadinha vc..

estou falando serio,vc só causa problemas nesse colégio

esse colégio precisa de gente mais qualificada de que

um "moleque" como vc!! #

falou ele com um olhar mais frio que eu já havia visto

por um momento eu senti vontade de chorar..

e mostrar que por trás dessa armadura que sempre usei

pra ocultar a dor existia uma garota sensível

e que precisava de amor e carinho..

mas cai na real,nunca deveria mostrar meu lado frágil a ninguém,

esse seria o ponto fraco que eles descobririam e usariam pra me pisotear

ergui a cabeça,olhei fundo nos olhos dele e apertei com força o pescoço dele

enquanto ele estava esperando eu falar alguma coisa..

ele ficou sem reação apenas tentando se soltar

enquanto eu apertava mais e dizia:

#olha,olha quem fala,se esse colégio precisasse de gente com nível alto

vc nem kikyou e esse bando de idiotas teriam entrado,mas eu não estou falando de nível social

e sim nível de dignidade e honra isso são coisas que vc nunca vai saber.. #

eu soltei o pescoço dele,ele caiu no chão tentando

recuperar o ar..

deu tempo de eu falar antes que batesse o sinal:

#mais uma coisinha,eu não sou um garoto e sim uma garota

uma garota que vc nunca mais vai se atrever a mexer#

depois disso sai.. e fui pra minha classe

todo mundo me olhava com medo,

assim era melhor pelo menos hoje não teria nenhum idiota

me chateando

to be continue..


	3. a hora da revanche

aeeee galerinha blz? espero que sim,aqui vai mais um capitulo frequinho pra vcs hehe

capitulo 3:a hora da revanche

me sentei no lugar mas fundo e mais escuro que eu enxerguei..

minha vontade era de chorar ate o mundo desabar,

mas não poderia deixar que alguém me vise assim,frágil,desprotegida..

a vida me ensinou a ser forte e enfrentar os problemas de frente,sem temer ninguém..

e nem deixar que zombassem e pisassem em mim..

mas esse garoto tem o poder de me deixar para baixo,

ele me faz sentir um lixo,um ser inferior,

e eu não consigo evitar,nem se concentrar na aula eu conseguia..

a única coisa que ouvi foi..

vou sortear os grupos pro trabalho,vcs terão 1 semana pra viajar

em um dos lugares que eu tbm vou sortear..

falou a professora

perai que trabalho? eu não sabia de nada..

#primeira dupla.. #

nem prestei atenção,só me liguei quando a professora falou meu nome

e quem ia fazer dupla comigo,quase cai pra trás,não era possível

acho que o mundo estava contra a mim,acho que era uma conspiração

pra me ferrar!!

eu ia ter que ir com o INUYASHA akele feinho orelhudo

e teria que ir pra noyoga com ele,isso é inacreditável,

vou ter q eu passar uma semana sozinha com esse imbecil

pelo jeito ele também não gostou,ele tava reclamando com a professora!!

mas acho que não conseguiu pela cara desapontada dele,

pois é,pensando pelo lado positivo,será minha chance de em vingar dele

por tudo q ele me fez!!

quando ele olhou pra mim eu sorri,não um sorriso meigo e sim um sorriso

maldoso,pela cara que ele fez ele saco tudo,terei uma semana pra infernizar o feinho..

coitadinho dele não sabe com quem mexeu..

o sinal bateu,fui a classe dele:

#e ai feinho,preparado? #

falei com um sorriso nos lábios

#pra que? #

perguntou ele desentendido

#pra morrer? #

sorri diabolicamente

#cala a boca,como se eu tivesse medo de vc,

coisinha feia..mas só vou fazer isso porque é OBRIGATORIO

e ganha nota em biologia e geografia.. #

depois que falou isso ele saiu,pois tínhamos o primeiro período livre,nem deixo eu falar nada

pra ele deve ser um martírio ter que ficar com uma feia como eu

do que com a p da kikyou,ahhhh mas vamos ver se ele vai achar ela tão

bonita depois que solver que ele coloca enchimento na bunda e nos peitos..

porque eu também me importo com que ele pensa de mim?

#que cara é esse kagome? #

despeitei com rin falando toda sorridente como sempre¬¬

as vezes eu me pergunto,como uma pessoa pode sorrir 24h por dia

será que ele não se cansa não,quando ficar mais velha ela vai ser cheia de rugas

de tanto que estica a cara.

#nada não,só que vou ter que passar uma semana com o baka do inuyasha#

falei sem emoção alguma na voz.

#hum,mas quem sabe assim vcs não se conhecem melhor não é? #

ai ai como rin é ingênua,ate parece que eu e akele orelhudo desneurado

fossemos nos dar bem..

#nunca,ah chega de falar nesse orelhudo feinho,rin vc tem as fotos da kikyou no vestuário ainda? #

perguntei alegre

#sim,sim ta aki#

ela me entregou um pacote.

#hora da vingança#

sorri sinistro.

primeiro fui ao xeroz e tirei muitíssimas copias porem a original ficou comigo

espalhei por todo o canto,no mural,na cantina etc..

ninguém me viu pois era só a minha turma com o período vago,e a minha turma estava lá no pátio..

alguns estudando,outros pensando na viagem e fazendo não sei o que mais,não posso adivinhar ne?

fui discretamente pra quadra quando bateu pro recreio ah todos os alunos soltaram das turmas

e viram por todo o colégio fotinhos da kikyou colocando bunda e peito falsos

kikyou era muito famosa,todos a conheciam,ainda mais os meninos a conheciam

de uma maneira que vcs nem imaginam(é isso mesmo que estão pensando)

kikyou é pior que corrimão já passou na mão de todo mundo.

ri quando ela finalmente viu as fotos distribuídas por todo o colégio,

a cara que ela fez foi hilária,queria ter uma câmera para filmar esse momento,

mas o mais engraçado foi a cara do inuyasha quando viu que sua namoradinha idiota

não passava de um monte de artifício,acho que ele não sabia que o que ele mais admirava em kikyou

era falso,bem feito,tem que quebrar a cara pra aprender a não ver as pessoas pela aparência.

ouvi uma discussão deles,acho que inuyasha terminou com ela

só pude ouvir de kikyou "eu vou matar quem fez isso"

e ela saiu bufando atrás do inuyasha.

eu sango e rin fomos para um lugar mais afastado e nos matados de tanto rir

quando vi kikyou e inuyasha vindo em nossa direção.

nao interessa se eles suspeitarem de algo não terao como provar.

#ei patinho feio! eu vou assinar sua sentença de morte!! #

kikyou veio pra cima de mim,ela me pegou desprevenida eu não estava esperando que akela patty

idiota batesse tão forte,ela me deu um soco e nos caímos no chão brigando,quando recuperei a consciência

bati nela com força,dei um soco tão forte que quebrou o nariz dela,inuyasha foi apartar,e socorreu kikyou

que pena que só deu tempo de quebrar o nariz dela,queria ter quebrado a cara toda.

sorte foi que o diretor não viu a briga pois estava tão ocupado babando pela professora

de química que nem ouviu nossos berros e todo mundo gritando:"briga,briga"

rin foi buscar gelo pro meu olho roxo enquanto fiquei sentada conversando com a sango.

#kagome,me diz uma coisa...vc ta amarradona no inuyasha não esta? #

me diz ela arqueando uma sombrancelha

me levantei em um pulo e fiz uma careta.

#vc ta louca ou o que? eu afim do feinho orelhudo? #

fiz a minha melhor atuação,mas não conseguiria enganar a sango,poderia ser que rin caísse

mas sango não.

#vc não me engana! #

droga,as vezes eu penso que sango é uma bruxa pq ela é a única que consegue

saber dos meus sentimentos,seja lá quais forem..

#vc ta fazendo de tudo pro inuyasha terminar com a kikyou,e vive implicando com ele

e pensa que não vejo o jeito como olha pra ele? #

#mas..eu.. #

eu tentei falar alguma coisa mas ela não deixou e seguiu falando

#não adianta mentir kagome,pode confiar em mim,me fala o que vc sente pelo inuyasha? #

falou ela pronta pra me ouvir

#não consigo esconder nada de vc não é verdade? #

sango pra mim era mais que uma amiga,ela era minha confidente,não há nada que

acontecesse comigo que ela não soubesse,eu gosto dela mais do que minha própria mãe

que nunca sequer,perguntou se eu estava bem,se eu estava carente,nunca se importou,

acho que ela gostaria que eu tivesse morrido.

#eu não sei se gosto dele ou o odeio,meus sentimentos estão confusos

a única coisa que sei é que ele é um idiota,e se vc quer saber nunca me imaginei ficando

ou sequer namorando com ele ok? #

sango me olhou com uma cara safada e disse:

#vai dizer que nunca teve nenhum tipo de fantasia com ele? #

perguntou segurando o riso

#Que??????? #

perguntei incrédula

#ah kagome não se faça de santinha,sabe do que eu estou dizendo ne? #

falou ela com a maior cara de pau

#se vc fantasia é problema seu,porque eu não sou uma TARADA!!!! #

falei com naturalidade

#0.o ok ok calma.. #

não que eu nunca tivesse fantasiado ele sem camisa todo suado,

engatinhando no tapete do meu quarto e..

PARA TUDO!!

to começando de novo..

é tudo bem,eu já fantasiei com ele uma vez,

não 2 ..

não 3,

ta tudo bem eu admito

eu sempre fantasio com ele a noite ok satisfeitos???????

#lua chamando terra,lua chamando terra!! #

gritava sango me cutucando

#calma calma,voltei pra terra!! #

falei rindo.

o dia passou normalmente,meu olho já tinha desinchado

eu já estava mais calma e estava apenas me divertindo com as garotas

cheguei em casa a mesma droga de sempre, casa parecendo vazia,eu já havia comido

na lanchonete então fui para meu quarto,tomei banho e fui pra lanchonete

e passei toda tarde,só voltei de noite e fui dormir..

a semana passou normalmente,amanha seria o tal trabalho da viajem com o feinho,ai ninguém merece!

to be continue...

**respondendo as reviwes**

**Fábio  
kouga-youkai:**oi meu lindinho,obrigada por comentar viu?

to tao feliz,to conseguindo baixar o ranma

**Linoklis-chan**oieeeeee migah,brigadao se não fosse por vc eu nem estaria postando aki

no fanfiction

**Duda:**duda,vc eh uma das minhas leitoras do orkut ne?

brigada pela força aki tbm,beijao..

**Mira mad.hatter**sim sim to aki e no orkut de crispel

acho que tudo que eu faço meu login eh sempre crispel

mas quem do orkut vc eh?

obrigada por marcar presença na minha fic,como vc pediu aki vai um super capitulo


	4. a viajem

capitulo 4:a viajem

acordei,meio que desanimada mas me alevantei,coloquei uma camisa larga preta com uma calça larga também preta

prendi meu cabelo num coque como sempre e fui tomar café..

peguei minhas malas e fui pro aeroporto e la estava o feinho orelhuda..ai ele tava um gato de camisa preta

social com uma calça branca jeans e os lindos cabelos prateados soltos

percebi que varias garotas olhavam pra ele e ele retribuía os olhares com um sorriso,vi ele

ate anotando o numero de uma,aiiii maldito galinha...

ei porque eu me importo,a vida e dele que se exploda..

quando ele me viu desmanchou o sorriso,joguei minha bagagem pra cima dele,ele acabou caindo com tamanha força

sorri enquanto todos nos olhavam apavorados,uns cochichando dizendo "que casal mais estranho" haha como se nos fossemos um casal..nem em sonho.

#vamos logo feinho orelhudo#

comecei a puxá-lo ele como sempre,um monga que demorava um século para dar um passo..

aff eu não mereço..

#ai calma ai loka,relaxa#

falou ele diminuindo os passos

#difícil ter que aturar vc por uma semana#

falei abaixado a cabeça e girando-a em sinal de negação

#falo o mesmo#

falou ele entrando no avião

sentamos nas ultimas poltronas estávamos no avião da primeira classe

claro foi ele quem pagou

eu olhei para a janela e vi o avião se mexer,entrei em pânico

dei um berro

#ahhhhhhhhhhhh#

falei sem notar que eu segurava o feinho orelhudo pela manga da sua blusa..

#o que? vc tem medo de avião?? a senhora "não tenho medo de nada" tem medo de um simples avião#

riu ele

me deu muita raiva,mas eu não o soltei,ao contrario o segurei mais

ainda,ai ele era tão cheiroso e lindo,um idiota,mas perfeito..

#e dai que eu tenha medo de avião?? #

perguntei não encarando-o

#não seria nada pra uma pessoa normal,agora por favor da pra parar de me agarrar???? #

ah akela foi a gota d'água faltou um pouquinho pra eu não espancar ele ali mesmo

soltei ele e me segurei na poltrona,não falei nada depois,acho que ele ficou um pouco incomodado

normalmente eu daria um cascudo nele ou xingaria ele mas não o fiz..

#e ai não vai falar algo? #

perguntou ele olhando fixamente pra mim..

#algo

falei simplesmente deixando-o irritado

irritá-lo era minha paixão era tão engraçado ver ele

sem resposta e morrendo de raiva

#engraçadinha.. #

falou ele com sarcasmo

ele pegou o mp4 e o ligou no ultimo volume,dava pra ouvir de longe..

me escorei e dormi ali sentada,estava com sono pois havia trabalhado ate tarde

eu acabei dormindo toda a viajem,quando acordei senti alguém me observando,era ele,o inuyasha

ele estava me observando dormir..

#O que foi perdeu alguma coisa? #

perguntei grossa como sempre...

#não é que vc estava começando a babar!! #

riu ele

fiquei meio sem graça,por um minuto achei que ele estava me admirando dormir

mas ele estava só rindo da minha cara..sou uma baka mesmo..

o caminho foi todo em silencio,eu apenas olhava na janela do carro preto de inuyasha enquanto ele dirigia ate o hotel

ele ligou o som,colocou uma musica sertaneja,ou melhor sertaNOJO

aff como eu odeio sertanejo..

ousadamente mudei de estação e coloquei em uma radio onde tocava nirvana..

ele me olhou com um olhar mortífero..

#que foi? cara feia pra mim é fome#

falei sarcástica.

#bom,acho que o radio E MEU!! então eu coloco na radio que eu quero.. #

falou ele autoritário,colocando na radio onde tocava akela musiquinha de retardado

apos ter sido chifrado com o melhor amigo,estando a beira de se suicidar..

peguei e coloquei na radio onde tocava nirvana de novo

#não sou obrigada a escutar o que vc escuta! #

falei seria

#os incomodamos que se retirem!! se esta tão ruim aqui,não se preocupe eu te deixo aki essa rua

ai cada um vai para o hotel o que acha???? #

falou ele com um sorrisinho de "eu que mando"

#OK.. #

ele achava que estava que eu ia dar aquilo por encerrado mas estava enganado...

peguei a abri a porta ainda com o carro em movimento

ele deu um berro

#PARA COM ISSO SUA DOIDA,OQUE PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO? #

falou ele quase tendo um tique nervoso

#ou as coisas são como eu quero,ou eu me atiro daqui.. #

falei seria, eu sempre ganho e não perderia ainda que fosse uma "discussão" para ele

porquê brigar comigo e que nem precipício..tem ida mas não tem volta!!

ele deixou na radio onde tocava nirvana e ainda permanecia emburrado..

#ei orelhudo,vc fez reserva pro hotel? #

perguntei ainda cantando a musica que tocava no radio

#da pra parar de cantar,não quero ficar surdo,anta.. #

falou ele com uma veia pulsando em sua testa

#primeiro,anta eh a criatura que colocou uma besta como vc no mundo,e em segundo responda a minha pergunta#

falei dando um dos meus berros acompanhando a musica que estava tocando

# "HAY BABY DON'T YOU LOVE'#

a cada vez eu berrava mais alto

#ta ok,se vc parar de cantar eu te respondo.. #

falou ele tentando dar uma trégua..

#ok.. #

falei olhando para ele

#não eu não fiz reserva! #

falou ele com calma

#OQUE? SUA ANTA COMO VC NAO FEZ RESERVAS? EH EPOCA DE FERIAS

OS HOTEIS DEVEM ESTAR CHEIOS!! #

to be continue...

**reviwes:**

**BeKiNhA:**culpe o fanfiction pelos erros,mas espero que nesse capitulo não de nada errado porque demorei um tempão

corrigindo possíveis erros e arrumando as falas,hauhaua a kagome eh bem tarada,vc vai ver nessa viajem hauhaua

mas não vou adianta nada,vcs terão que continuar acompanhando a fic,o inu vai ter um momento critico e a kagome vai

"ajuda-lo" digamos sorriso malicioso

**Carol-san**:saja bem vinda,espero que continue acompanhando a fic,e goste principalmente xDD

hauahu nessa viajem vai acontecer muitas coisas porem eh surpresa (ai como sou má hahauahau)

**Koorime-chan:**a kagome vai mudar sim,tem umas partes ai que vc vai ler mais adiante que ela vai mudar

não porque ela quer e sim pra provocar o inuyasha e fazer ciumes..bjao e continue acompanando que vera as surpresas e cenas que coloquei xDD

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.**muito obrigaduh por estar acompanhando,espero que vc continue ate o fim xDD


	5. sentimentos

**Oie gente demorei ne?**

**mas to aqui,nussa! recebi vários comentários,brigadex gente xDD**

**tava olhando os capitulos da fic,apaguei todos e refiz,agora**

**colocando direitinhas as falas,colocando bem mais em cada capitulo**

**agora ta organizadinho,ai vai mais um capitulo espero que curtam bjinhos...**

**capitulo 5:sentimentos**

_relembrando:_

#OQUE? SUA ANTA COMO VC NAO FEZ RESERVAS? EH EPOCA DE FERIAS

OS HOTEIS DEVEM ESTAR CHEIOS!! #

#relaxa,tem que ter vagas para o grande inuyasha... #

aff as vezes eu sentia vontade de bater nele,cara mais idiota!!

chegamos ao hotel

#bem vindos.. #

falou o recepcionista,que por sinal era um gato..

não deixei de olhá-lo,teria uma semana para me divertir e paquerar um pouquinho não faz mal não acham?

#gostaria de 2 reservas nos melhores cômodos..

falou ele abrindo a carteira pegando seu cartão de credito..

#desculpe senhor mas so temos 1 vaga..

#QUEEEE????????

perguntamos eu e inuyasha ao mesmo tempo..

#sim,só temos 1 cômodo.. #

falou o recepcionista com a maior calma..

#então vamos kagome,vamos procurar outro hotel#

falou ele me puxando

#hey,esperem..o próximo hotel fica a 17 km daki e é uma espelunca

falou o recpicionista com o sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.. #

eu ia tentar fugir se o inuyasha nao tivesse me pegado no colo de ponta a cabeça enquanto eu me debatia e gritava

nao,nao EU NAO VO FICAR COM ESSE TARADO NEM 5 MINUTOS SOZINHA...

TE ODEIO INUYASHA,SUA ANTA,IDIOTA TROUXA,CRETINO,TARADO,PILANTRA,BURRO..

ok ok da pra parar com a sessao elogios?

perguntou ele nervoso ainda me carregando

me atirei na cama enquanto ele guardaa nossas bagagens

nao eu nao mereço,eu sempre fui tao boazinha,o senhor deve estar me gastigando nao e?

so porque eu matava os gatos da visita e depois dizia que eles tinham sido atropelados,e porque eu coloquei fogo no meu outro colegio e porque eu bati na maioria dos meninos do colegio e..

CHAGAAAAA nao estou interessado em saber dos seus pecados,não sou padre pra vcs se confessar

falou ele na olhando pra mim

e quem disse que eu estou falando com vc?

foi tão engraçada a cara que ele fez hauhauahu

bom hoje já esta tarde,amanha agente começa indo em todos os campos e praças daki para fazermos nossa

matéria e sessão de fotos ok?

ok orelhudo feinho..

me atirei na cama de barriga para baixo e tapei o rosto com as mãos

bela visão essa!

falou ele rindo enquanto eu me virava e via que ele olha descaradamente para minha bunda

hey seu tarado!

atirei uma almofada nele

ele me atirou de volta e começamos uma guerra de almofada

dessa vc nao me escapa orelhudo,nem suas orelhas grandes vao te salvar

falei rindo enquanto agente se atirada na cama ainda fazendo guerra de travesseiros..

hahaha tenta me vencer..

ficamos tempo ali nos atirando almofadas e rindo,parecíamos duas crianças

mas isso não importava era muito divertido..

nos atiramos na cama cansados..

não tínhamos força nem pra respirar

foi quando eu percebi na posição que estávamos..

eu deitada na cama e inuyasha com a cabeça em cima da minha barriga.

eu reparei que ele estava dormindo..

ele ficava tão calmo dormido,tão lindo com akela franja batendo levemente nos seus olhos..

mas eu não poderia cair tão fácil,tinha resistir ao charme dele e não me apaixonar..

dei um tapa de leve nele e ele ainda de olhos fechados disse

para com isso kagome,deixa eu dormir

por um momento senti vontade de abraçar ele e inche-lo de beijos

mas oque eu estou pensando? eu nunca..err bem.. eu não gosto dele..

gosto..

não,eu não gosto..

ok nao me olhem como essa cara eu admito eu amo ele ok? satisfeitos?

dei um empurram e ele caiu da cama,eu senti muita pena mas não vou me deixar vencer

ele me olhou com um olhar mortal

ah tem alguns cobertores ali,durma bem..

falei enquanto ajeitava a cama e me tapava

vc ta louca ne? quer que eu durma no chão?

falou ele incrédulo..

tenho certeza que vcs iram se dar bem xDD

ele voltou me empurrou um pouco e se deitou na cama

o que pensa que estava fazendo energúmeno?

perguntei irritada

eu estou pagando o hotel,e tenho direito de dormir na cama e em segundo não se preocupe não vou te agarrar

e nem nada,so quero dormir..

depois disse so escutei os roncos dele..

nenhuma mulher merece,ter que dormir do lado de um homem lindo gostoso,sexy,TDB.ah vcs já entenderam ne?

sem dar uns pegas nele? ai meu deus 0.o

to parecendo uma maníaca tarada,acho que não vai ser ele a me agarrar e sim eu agarrar ele..calma kagome,calma

pense em algo nada estimulante..

ele deitado no tapete,se arrastando e me puxando para um beijo quente enquanto mostra

akele belíssimo peito..

PARA TUDO..

to começando a fantasiar de novo..

vamos kagome,pense em algo nada estimulante..

já sei,como se beijar o inuyasha fosse como beijar meu irmão..

parai..mas eu nem tenho irmão..e se tivesse não seria tão gostoso lindo..

ai não adianta,inuyasha me deixa maluquinha..

_to be continue.._

**reviwes:**

**BeKiNhA:**você que vivia falando dos errinhos de português e das falas

e tal,apaguei aqueles velhos capítulos e arrumei-os e de agora em diante vai estar bem mais organizado..

é que da uma preguiça fica arrumando capitulo,mas tudo bem xD

**MaiyuMad.Hatter:**eu também curto um pouco de sertanejo,eu curto de tudo um pouco sabe?

mas imagina a kagome escutando sertanejo,acho que não iria sentar muito ne? hauhaua

nao vc não entendeu o que ela quis dizer..

ela quis dizer que pra escutar aquelas musicas tem que.. "'apos ter sido chifrado com o melhor amigo,estando a beira de se suicidar"

**inuninha**oie tudo bem?

nu meu perfil aqui do fanfiction tem o meu orkut e meu msn é

**Luh-Higurashi**obrigada o comentario

**Carol-san**oi carol tudo bom?

esse capitulo foi bem pra você,pra vc ver esse lado "nada" pervertido da ka-chan huhauaau

vai acontecer muito mais coisas no hotel hauhauaua #sorriu maliguenamente#

**J-chan Taisho**migah que bom que ta acompanhando viu?

obrigada a reviwe xD

**Sra.Taisho:**brigada por mais um comentarios XD


	6. ciumes?

_ohayo pessoinhas do meu coração peço desculpas pela demora ta?_

_sabem como é né quando a preguiça aperta eh dificil a situação hauhaua_

_mas o que eu nao faço por vcs meus queridos leitores_

_hoje sem resposta de reviwes ta?_

* * *

**capitulo anterior: **_Vamos kagome, pense em algo nada estimulante._

_Já sei,como se beijar o inuyasha fosse como beijar meu irmão.._

_perai..mas eu nem tenho irmão.E se tivesse não seria tão gostoso lindo._

_Ai não adianta, inuyasha me deixa maluquinha._

**capitulo de hoje:Ciumes**

Dormimos e quando acordei o vi levantado.Trocando de roupa.

Isso mesmo, TROCANDO DE ROUPA!

Ele estava com uma cueca bem apertada preta escolhendo

Qual roupa colocar, não deixei de reparar de como ele era perfeito de corpo.

Tinha um tórax bem forte e musculoso, e coxas bem malhadas,sem deixar de reparar a bundinha durinha dele

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, que tipo de tarada eu sou não é?,Mas ate vcs com um homem desses

Iriam ser assim.

Quando ele finalmente viu que eu o encarava falou:

#esta admirando minha beleza? #

Ô garoto convencido esse hem..

#não eu estava reparando nas suas pelancas#

Quando ele ouviu isso desfez o sorriso.

Me alevantei e peguei alguma roupa e ia ir ao banheiro quando:

#hei perai,vc vai colocar essa roupa de defunto hoje tbm? #

Perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha

#não é da sua conta#

Respondi mal educada.

#ah é sim. #

Ele se parou na porta do banheiro não me deixando passar

#qual é? Estamos numa viajem.E ta um calorão de matar coloca uma coisa mais leve

E que não seja da cor PRETA! #

Falou ele ainda na porta do banheiro

#olha aki idiota, com o que eu me visto ou deixo de me vestir não te interessa. #

Falei aumentando o tom de voz

#ah interessa sim. #

Gritou ele

#não, não interessa. #

Gritei mais auto

#ah interessa sim. #

Gritou ele

#não, não interessa. #

Gritei mais auto

E ficamos assim por um bom tempo ate que eu forcei o braço dele

Tentando conseguir chegar no banheiro.Mas nada adiantou, eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha força.

#tudo bem inuyasha.. #

Falei com um sorrisinho do rosto

Ele estranhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha

#o que vc esta tramando? #

Perguntou ele ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada

#nada não, já que eu não posso ir ao banheiro vou me trocar aki mesmo. #

Falei sorrindo

#o que?????????Ah não quero ver suas terríveis banhas. #

Falou ele tapando os olhos

Comecei a tirar a blusa lentamente, vi ele abrindo os olhos

Ele me olhava com uma expressão tipo "vc não era akele dragão que eu imaginava"

Soltei meu cabelo e tirei minha calca, fiquei apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

ele apenas me olhava de queixo caído..

#que foi? #

Perguntei indo colocar minha roupa preta

#ate que vc não é assim tão feia. #

falou ele se aproximando de mim com um sorriso malicioso

#sai pra lá#

dei um empurrão nele

Ele cai sentado na cama..

#sabe que eu mudei de idéia..Não vou vestir preto HOJE#

falei com um sorriso indo a minha mala

E puxando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de tirantes preta

E uma bota preta de salto auto, e deixando meus cabelos soltos

Me vesti e ele me olhava de cima a baixo..

Ele me viu indo ate a porta

#hei aonde vc vai? #

perguntou

#vou azarar um pouco,

as 10h agente se encontra pra ir fazer o trabalho#

Sai e deixei ele ali com cara de idiota.

Desci as escadas, vi vários homens me olhando, eu não me sentia bem com akela roupa

Apesar de ter feito isso só pra ver o feinho de queixo caído, bom ate que tem seu lado bom..

Ver todos os homens assobiando para mim.

Fui ate a recepção,queria ver akele mesmo atendente daquele dia..

Quando ele me avistou sorriu:

#bom dia senhorita o que deseja? #

perguntou ele ainda com akele sorriso

#saber seu nome. #

falei sedutora me encostando no balcão

#meu nome é kouga,e vc linda? #

Perguntou ele com um sorrisão,gostei dele,ele parecia ser sincero

#kagome#

Falei ainda sedutora..

#vc aceita dar uma volta comigo senhorita agorinha mesmo é minha soltada

meu dia de folga..#

falou ele segurando minhas mãos

#não ela não pode, agente tem um trabalho para fazer#

Do nada eu vi descendo as escadas inuyasha com uma cara nada amigável..

#hei kagome esse cara é seu namorado? #

Perguntou kouga me olhando irritado

#não...Essa "pessoa" não é nada minha. #

falei olhando para o inuyasha

Inuyasha se aproximou onde nos estávamos, ainda com akela cara de bravo;

#bom essa "pessoa" como vc diz,é responsável por vc enquanto estiver aki,

Alem de que se alguma coisa acontecer com vc eu me ferro no colégio#

Falou ele mais irritado ainda..

#kouga,moree depois agente se fala ok? agora vou ter que fazer o trabalho com esse

irritadinho,mas depois eu volto ok? #

falei isso e pisquei o olho para kouga e ele apenas sorriu enquanto inuyasha rosnava

Parecendo um cachorro.

Saímos e decidimos ir de a pé as praças da cidade, inuyasha já estava com a câmera na mão.

Nos tínhamos que tirar fotos, filmar o lugar, tudo para o documentário.

a praça fica a uns 2 km dali..

#inuyasha por quanto tempo vai ficar com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? #

Perguntei não o encarando

#ate vc prometer que não vai sair com akele lobo fedido#

falou ele olhando pra mim

#hei, desde quando vc tem que a ver com a minha vida? e porque chama ele de lobo fedido?

Ele me parece bem cheirosinho#

Nesse ultimo comentário falei somente para alfinetá-lo um pouco

#QUE????? DESDE QUANDO VC ANDOU CHEIRANDO AKELE LOBO FEDIDO IDIOTA????HEM? #

gritou ele com uma veia pulsando

#sabe que é falta de educação responder com outra pergunta? #

Falei sorrindo

#ok ok#

vi atentamente que ele contava ate 3 tentando se manter calmo

#eu o chamo de lobo fedido, porque o cheiro dele é horroroso e porque ele tem cara de lobo,

e agora responda a minha pergunta kagome. #

#porque te interessa tanto inuyasha,por acaso esta com ciúmes? #

alfinetei

Ele parou e virou-se pra mim

#ta louca ne,eu com ciúmes de vc? #

falou ele com uma veia pulsando,a mesma que sempre pulsa quando o deixo irritado

#não é o que parece#

Segui caminhando..Ele foi de trás (no bom sentido, o gente maliciosa essa xDD)

#agora responda kagome, qual seu envolvimento com akele lobo fedido? #

Falou ele me segurando pelo braço

#ainda isso inuyasha? Isso que vc não esta com ciúmes#

sorri maldosa ao ver a cara dele como se dissesse "eu nunca vou admitir"

* * *

se tiver reviwes continuo ok? bjinhus de crispel 


	7. beijos e sentimentos:

**olá galerinha do meu coração,se escondendo das leitoras furiosas com tomates nas mãos**

**demorei muito? é genti,hoje a preguiça deu uma trégua e vim postar **

**hoje vou responder a todas as reviws corretamente ok? xD**

_capitulo anterior:_

#agora responda kagome, qual seu envolvimento com akele lobo fedido? #

Falou ele me segurando pelo braço

#ainda isso inuyasha? Isso que vc não esta com ciúmes#

sorri maldosa ao ver a cara dele como se dissesse "eu nunca vou admitir"

_capitulo de hoje:_

beijos e sentimentos:

#hahaha,vc não tem vocação pra comediante#

falou ele se aproximando de mim

Ele estava com o rosto a centímetros do meu, eu conseguia ate sentir a respiração

Abafada dele batendo no meu rosto.

Tentei me afastar, mas ele ainda me segurava pelos braços, me fazendo encará-lo

ai céus,isso não vai dar boa coisa,ter que encarar akele lindo rostinho,e aqueles lindos olhos

Isso e mais que uma tentação, daqui a pouco eu não vou mais me controlar.

#agora diz pra mim kagome, vc gosta de alguém? #

perguntou ele quase boca a boca,e com uma voz tão calma que eu nunca tinha ouvido

#e v-vc? #

perguntei tremula

#eu terminei com a kikyou#

falou ele se aproximando mais ainda e me segurando pela cintura

Agora sim a cena estava cósmica:

Ele me agarrando pela cintura, eu me curvando toda, para tentar me desgrudar dele e ele

Tentando me beijar,eu virava o rosto pros lados mas não adiantava muito,

Teve uma hora que ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, e depois minhas bochechas

#q-q vc ta fazendo? #

perguntei ainda tremula,não dava pra afastá-lo quando minha vontade era de me grudar nele

e depois de uma hora parar de beijá-lo.

#fazendo o que nos dois queremos,eu te quero vc me quer.. #

falou ele beijando minha bochecha

#não eu.. #

Fui interrompida, pois ao abrir a boca,ele aproveitou para me beijar,não um selinho

E sim aqueles beijos desentupidores de pia, eu ate queria afastá-lo

Mas não resisti mais, agarrei com força os cabelos dele e correspondi o beijo com fervor,

Não sei como consegui resistir por todo akele tempo..

depois que paramos de nos beijar ele me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos

ainda me segurando pela cintura indo me beijar de novo,foi quando eu retornei a realidade:

me larga inuyasha

Falei soltando os braços dele da minha cintura

mas eu achei que vc estivesse gostando e.

Não o deixei terminar

#não, desculpe querido, mas vc não faz o meu tipo, eu só correspondi seu beijo pois

eu sonhei que estivesse beijando o kouga#

aquilo o acertou como uma flecha em sua masculinidade

#vc só pode estar brincando ne? #

Falou nervoso

Inuyasha é um dos caras em que acham que tem as garotas aos seus pés

e que as garotas tem que beijar o chão em que pisam,e depois disso dão um pe na bunda

Sem nenhum piedade, mas comigo não,não irei passar por tudo que minha mãe passou.

#vc esta me vendo sorrir, ou então alguma câmera escondida aki? Acha que é uma pegadinha do

Topa tudo é? #

Depois disso eu sai caminhando e ele também ate o parque, não nos falamos mais

Ele olhava para qualquer canto do parque menos pra mim

Acho que ele nunca esperava que fosse dispensado por mim.

Nos começamos a filmar e falar a respeito da cidade ate que filmamos tudo, por akele dia

Pois ainda tínhamos seis dias para filmas tudo, desde restaurantes, bares, boates tudo o que vc possa imaginar

#-ate quando vai me ignorar?# perguntei a inuyasha que não me encarava de jeito algum

Ele não respondeu..Ah ótimo, só o que me falta agora, ter que pedir desculpas a ele e dar o braço a torcer

Não farei isso, pois é isso que ele espera que eu faça, vou inverter a situação e fingir que não me importo

pelo que eu conheço do inuyasha ele vai levar esse joguinho ate me ver abraçada a ele dizendo

Que morro de amores por ele e o beijo dele é uma delicia

Que em parte é verdade, mas nunca diria isso a ele pois isso só serviria para aumentar o ego dele.

#-então ta, não quer responder? Por mim não faz a mínima falta# falei dando de ombro

vi ele me olhando de canto de olho.

fui caminhando,já era noite agora vi ele sutilmente me seguindo e falando baixinho quase num sussurro:

#-só estou te acompanhando porque, se acontecer algo com vc eu serei culpado#

eu nada respondi apenas dei de ombros

#-te perguntei alguma coisa#

Sim falei isso "sutil" como sempre

Só escutei um "feh" da parte dele

Chegamos ao hotel e recebi alguns olhares de alguns homens sentados ao bar

Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o kouga, akele homem era muito gostoso

Vcs nem imaginam.

Me escorei na parede perto da recepção e fiquei encarando-o com um sorriso

Ele fez o mesmo

Foi quando eu senti uma mão me puxando, sim era o inuyasha

Ele não estava com uma expressão muito "agradável"

#-vamos kagome# ele foi me puxando, ai como eu detesto ser puxada

#-pode ir que vou ficar por aki# falei tentando soltar a mão dele

Que segurava fortemente meu braço

#-não vc vem comigo# já que eu me relutava e tentava me soltar dele

Ele me puxou pelas pernas e me carregou de cabeça para baixo, ai como eu odeio quando ele faz isso

#-inuyashaaaaaaaa desgraçado, me solta#

Fui gritando ate chegarmos ao quarto, ele entrou ainda comigo naquela "agradável" posição

Me depositou na cama e fechou a porta

#-vamos sair# falou ele simplesmente abrindo o guarda roupa e pegando uma camisa preta e uma branca

#-qual é a melhor?# perguntou ele com um sorriso no rosto

Que garoto estranho, tava quase matando um, a menos de dois segundos e agora já estava com um sorriso no rosto

Homens quem os entendem?

#-hei, quem disse que eu vou sair com você?#

Perguntei o olhando emburrada

Sem querer, nossa relação havia melhorado, nos estávamos nos conhecendo melhor

Ele ate que não era tão ruim quanto eu pensava, ele já não me ofendia mais

E eu por incrível que pareça fiquei um dia inteiro sem chamá-lo de feinho..

#-bom vc escolhe, ou vai comigo ou fica aki#respondeu ele voltando a abrir o guarda roupa

#-prefiro a segunda opção, tem homens muito interessantes nesse hotel#

Falei aquilo para alfinetá-lo o homem mais interessante estava na minha frente

#-pois não, ou vai comigo ou fica TRANCADA no quarto#

Respondeu ele simplesmente não me encarando

#-vc ta doido seu psicopata?#

Falei indo em direção a ele e batendo em seu peito

#-não, não estou doido só sensato, o hotel sou eu quem paga, então eu decido ok?#

falou ele segurando meus braços que a segundos estiveram batendo fortemente em seu peito

E que peito hem, eu deveria ganhar um premio, pois agüentar ficar com ele,aquele

Pedaço de mal caminho no mesmo quarto,ser beijada por ele e depois rejeitar outro beijo

e ainda ter que sair com ele sem agarrá-lo e beijá-lo todinho,não é qualquer mulher que agüenta

#-grrrrrrrr te odeio sabia?#falei quando ele soltou meus braços

#-aham,tbm te amo querida!!# falou ele sarcasticamente

se ele queria brincar,diversão ele iria ter..

se ele sabia seduzir e me deixar louca eu também podia..

Peguei minha mala e fui em direção ao banheiro, ele me olhou apavorado!!

#-porque vc ta levando a mala toda pro banheiro?#

Perguntou não estendendo minha reação

#-não te interessa# falei "sutilmente" como sempre

entrei no banheiro e comecei a tirar a roupa e entrei no chuveiro

só de lembrar algumas cenas que passei com inuyasha me deixaram excitada

o homem gostoso esse hem, eu havia notado que agora ele me olhava com outros olhos

Não mais akele olhar de irritação por estar comigo, mas sim olhos de desejo,

Apesar dele ser um tremendo idiota,ele consegue mexer comigo

sai do banho me enrolei da toalha e abri minha mala,tinha trazido tudo o que eu iria precisar

como eu imaginava,trouxe maquiagem,alguns tecidos bem digamos "sensuais"

no caso de eu precisar,certo de que quando eu fiz minha mala não imaginava que as coisas

sairiam desse jeito,porem pensei na hipótese de brincar um pouquinho com meu feinho que na verdade

eh muito gostoso..

peguei um vestido bonito preto,ele era muito comprido porem fiz algumas mudancinhas dele

rasquei ele ate ficar no meio de minhas coxas,fiz tipo de umas babados na beira dele e

cortei as alças para ele ficar um vestido tomara que caia

coloque-o ficou lindo,eu poderia ser ate estilista pois ficou um arraso

agora seria a parte 2:maquiagem e cabelo

passei um lápis preto no olho,acompanhado de uma sombra também preta

passei um pouco de blash nas minhas bochechas,um rimel curvante e um belo brilho labial rosa.

deixei meu cabelo solto e coloquei um colar que quando eu era pequena meu pai havia me dado..

#-hey kagome,é pra hoje ou não?# gritou furioso inuyasha com a minha demora.

porem foi por uma boa causa

#-ta já vou# falei saindo do banheiro

larguei minha mala na cama e ele paralisou o olhar em mim

#-que foi?# perguntei inocente

#-n-nada# gaguejou ele

ele foi pro banheiro e voltou de banho tomado,com uma camisa preta social e uma calça também preta social

ai acho que ele sabe que minha cor preferida é preta xD

na verdade ele tava lindo,muito gostoso..

ele me deu o braço e saímos do hotel,antes de sairmos recebi vários olhares de alguns homens que estavam no bar

mas apenas pisquei para o kouga,não que eu gostasse dele mas só para provocar inuyasha

entramos no carro do inuyasha e eu coloquei numa estação lá muito louca que tocava massacreeishon

inuyasha apenas fez uma careta mas não contestou..

chegamos a uma boate pelo que eu vi chamada "risca faca" agora sei da onde eles tiraram

o nome pra aquela musica chata do aviões do forro aff..

descemos e entramos,pegamos uma mesa e inuyasha foi no bar pegar umas bebidas

enquanto eu ficava na mesa.

aiii meu sangue subiu a cabeça ao ver que uma mulher se aproximou dele e o abraçou

vi que ele ficou sem reação na hora,vi também ela sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e colocando a mão dele

em sua coxa,

#-vadia# exclamei um pouquinho,um rapaz me olhou como se dissesse "ta louca falando sozinha"

e eu para não parecer mais louca do que aparento exclamei

#-é minha Tia# falei olhando pra uma mulher meio "idosa" dançando

ai todos voltaram a dançar

em meio a esse transtorno todo perdi de visto o inuyasha e a tal vagaba

aff sei lá o que eles deveriam estar fazendo,não quero nem pensar

em pensar que meu lindo hanyou esta com aquela vadia,me da vontade de esganá-la

a única que pode toca nele sou eu,mesmo que ele não saiba!

_to be continue..._

**domo galerinha como prometido ta ai mais um capitulo da minha humilde fanfic,**

**vamos as reviwes:**

**Carol-san****:olá,hauhauahua vc pensando que ela era a santinha da historia hauahuahu ela ta bem longe de ser isso xD**

**J-chan Taisho****:oi miga essa viajem ta sendo muito louca né? realmente**

**Erica-sama:oi fofa,obrigaduh por estar acompanhando,eu sei demorei num é?**

**eh que as vezes a minha preguiça domina(so as vezes???????? xD)**

**carlinha-higurashi:hauahuahau que bom xD**

**os pensamentos "lindos da kagome" são meio baseados nos meus,eu sou muito perva vc nao tem noção, meus pensamentos pervos ficam so em pensamentos mesmo hauahua**

**eu e minha amiga ficavamos imaginando se o prof de filosofia era bom de cama**

**pqele eh casadocom a prof de matematica e ela vem sempre com ohumor do cão hauahua**

**srta higurash****:claro que lembro maninha,nháaaa eu tava com tanta preguiça de postar vc num imagina o quanto,mas finalmente consegui deixar a preguiça de lado xD**

**S2.Mandy-chan.S2****obrigada,ta ai o capitulo novo espero que goste**

**huntress angel: que bom que você ta gosatndo,fico feliz**


	8. voltando a uma rotina diferente

**_domo genti_**

**#morrendo de medo das leitoras# pois é demorei né? xDD hoho**

**vcs querem me matar certo? hasausahsuhus**

**esse capitulo vai ser bem grandinho**

**ahhh e inuyasha não me pertence,se pertencesse estaria na minha cama T.T**

**_capitulo 8:voltando a uma rotina diferente..._**

_capitulo anterior:_

_em meio a esse transtorno todo perdi de visto o inuyasha e a tal vagaba_

_aff sei lá o que eles deveriam estar fazendo,não quero nem pensar_

_em pensar que meu lindo hanyou esta com aquela vadia,me da vontade de esganá-la_

_a única que pode toca nele sou eu,mesmo que ele não saiba!_

_capitulo de hoje:_

dei uma volta por toda boate e nada deles

ai to começando a me desesperar,mas de novo caminhei a todos os lugares ai decidi

ir embora,as chaves do carro e do hotel estavam comigo,pelo menos isso

não teria que voltar ao hotel de apé.

eu sabia dirigir pois quando era mais nova havia conseguido uns trabalhos como

motorista,uma lanchonete precisava que alguém leva-se as encomendas,mesmo nao tendo carteira

eles me ensinaram a dirigir e eu comecei a fazer as entregas.

fui ate onde o carro estava estacionado,em uma garagem e me deparei com uma cena

dolorosa,que eu nunca queria ter visto,o meu lindo hanyou deitado no capo de carro

sem camisa e aquela vagabunda,filha da &#$9&¨$

estava no colo dele sem a blusa,sem sutiã,sem saia e agora tirando a calcinha

ele parecia excitado,posso parecer uma idiota mas não o culpo,essa vagabunda que se insinuou pra ele

mas pensando bem,ele é um cachorro,como ele pode ficar com essa qualquer,certo que não temos nenhum compromisso

mas achava que ele estivesse sentindo algo por mim,acho que me enganei

ele só queria me levar pra cama..

ele é igual aos outros caras,só pensam em si,só pensam em sexo,pra depois contarem aos seus amiguinhos

"ah aquela ali eu comi',eles ama se acharem superiores e tratarem as mulheres como objeto

que eles usam,levam pra cama e depois jogam fora e saem falando mal pelas costas,

comigo não,eu só irei me entregar a um homem quando tiver a certeza de que ele me ama

olhando para o inuyasha,eu me lembro do meu pai,aquele cretino,que nos abandonou quando mais precisávamos

eu nunca contei o motivo dele ter ido embora não é?

então contarem,minha mãe engravidou de novo,ela iria ter um filho ela estava feliz

naquela época minha mãe era uma boa mãe que se preocupava comigo e era uma excelente dona de casa.

meu pai trabalhava e sempre chegava em casa com uma caixa de chocolate pra mim,me chamava de princesa

eu o amava,mas um dia ele chegou em casa tarde,bêbado,e minha mãe estava na sala esperando

com a luz acessa,eu fiquei espiando tudo pela escada

ela disse que ele estava com cheiro de cigarro e de mulher,ele a mandou calar a boca ela não calou

ele deu-the uma bofetada,eu nunca irei me esquecer,foi horrível ver minha mãe chorando de dor

grávida do que seria meu irmãozinho,ela já havia escolhido o nome seria souta.

depois disso eles viviam brigando como cão e gato ate que um dia meu pai foi embora

me prometei que iria voltar,por mim,mas não era verdade ele não voltou,

foi depois disso que eu passei a detestar os homens,o único homem que conseguiu

de aproximar de mim foi houjo,ele parecia ser tão legal,lutou tanto pra fazer confiar nele

agente ficou namorando por três meses,ate que sua família lhe obrigou a viajar para o exterior

eu senti morrer quando isso aconteceu,mas recobrei minha força e segui em frente,prometi a mim mesma

que não iria ser igual a minha mãe,que fuma,bebe e toma anti depressivos o dia todo.

vi a vagaba abrir o zíper da calça do inu,quando ela ia abri-lo ele a parou e colocou a camisa

eu não entendi,achei que eles fossem transar,mas ele não o fez,vestiu a camisa e de longe eu o vi falar

#não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo,desculpa,eu brochei!!#

eu me apavorei,ele brochou?? mas porque sempre ouvi falar pela kikyou que ele era ótimo de cama

não que eu me importe com essas coisas mas é difícil de entender

a vagaba ainda tentou revidar

#-mas porque gato? não sou boa o bastante para vc?#

ela inda levantou os seios e o bumbum,aff odeio essa vadia

#-não é isso,vc é linda,isso nunca me aconteceu antes,é que eu gosto..#

ai meu coração disparou,será que ele ia falar que gostava de mim?

#-de outra pessoa#

será que essa pessoa sou eu? ai tomara..

depois algo que ele falou me abalou

#-acho que sou gay#

dei um alto berro..

#-OQUE???#

e ele me viu,e ficou mais encabulado do que já estava

me aproximei ate o carro enquanto a vagaba ia embora

então estava um silencio constrangedor,nem eu nem ele falávamos nada

eu não poderia acreditar que ele..era gay ai

isso não pode estar acontecendo..

ele apenas abriu o carro e disse

#-vamos# ainda sem me encarar

o caminho todo foi silencioso ele apenas olhava pra frente

eu o encarava mas ele nunca se virava pra me olhar,acho que ele deveria estar

querendo se enfiar em um buraco,pela nova descoberta,mas então porque que a fama dele

era de garanhão,já que ele eh..gay,ai essa palavra me doía muito

o homem que eu..amo eh um gay

sim homem que eu amo,na verdade eu sempre o amei desde a primeira vez que entrei no colégio

e o vi pela primeira vez,ele quando me viu toda de preto meia gótica começou a gozar e me esculachar

ai que rolou essa rivalidade nossa,a verdade eh que eu brigava com ele apenas para não ser ignorada

preferia ser inimiga dele do que ser..nada,e me doía mais ainda quando ele ficava com outra

na minha frente,e de dava um fora...

se eu tinha alguma esperança em relação a ele elas se foram com essa descoberta.

chegamos,estacionamos e descemos do carro,fomos ate o quarto ainda em silencio

ate que não me agüentei mais

#-inuyasha# chamei-o

#-o que vc quer?#

perguntou ele seco

#-é verdade?#

perguntei,eu precisava saber

#-o que é verdade kagome? que eu sou um gayzao? se é isso

que vc quer saber,então eu vou responder,sim eu sou#

vi que o olhar dele era um olhar magoado,não um olhar de raiva

depois vi ele entrar para o banheiro,meu peito doía,não sei porque talvez seja por ver ele

triste me aproximei do banheiro e ouvi um ruído,era um..choro?

o inuyasha estaria chorando?

não me agüentei ao ver que a porta não estava trancada,puxei o tranquei devagarzinho e entrei

uma entrada silenciosa,comprovei o que eu pensava

inuyasha estava na banheira,abraçada as pernas,chorando,aquilo era deprimente

tinha vontade de chorar junto com ele,

me aproximei da banheira,ele se assustou ao me ver mas nem liguei,

me aproximei a banheira enquanto ele limpava as lagrimas

#-o que esta fazendo aqui# perguntou ele aspero,

e virou o rosto nao queria olhar pra mim

#-vim falar com vc#

falei o mais doce possível

#-veio falar ou gozar da minha cara?#

perguntou ele me encarando agora

#-nao sou tão insensível como vc pensa#

falei e aproximei minha mão do rosto dele e seguei uma ultima lagrima

que ali caia

#-vc deve estar me achando um gay babaca ne?#

falou ele de cabeça baixa

#-nao#

depois disso me sentei na banheira e abracei ele,ele ficou surpreso

mas correspondeu,fiquei um pouco molhada ao ter contato com ele

mas nem liguei..

levemente fui me soltando,mas...ele me puxou,acabei caindo na banheira

#-droga porque fez isso#

perguntei enquanto tirava um pouco de sabão no meu rosto

#-por isso# falou ele com um sorriso no rosto me mostra..me mostrando.. ai que vergonha!!

me mostrando seu pinto,que estava em pé..ai o que ele pretendia com isso,se, mais nem menos

sai da banheira e me enrolei numa toalha.

foi para o quarto e tirei aquela roupa molhada ficando só de toalha,me deitei na cama colocando um cobertor por cima

quando ouvi a porta se abrir,meu coração acelerou rápido..

ai céus,ver aquele lindo homem só de toalha..tive que me virar para o lado oposto para resistir a tentação

tremi na base quando senti um peso a mais na cama,era ele se deitou e me abraçou pelas costas

colocando suas pernas entres as minhas,foi quando eu percebi que ele estava..pelado..

ai meu deus,vcs nao imaginam a sensação que eu estou tendo

um homem desses,lindo com seu membro pulsando perto de mim..

#-qu-ue c ta faz-zendo..# perguntei gaguejando

#-eu achei que ele já estava morto,mas vi que ele só funciona com você,amor#

ai já era demais,isso tremi ao escutar a ultima palavra,uma vez eu já fantasiei com essa mesma cena

eu deitada ele saindo do banho só de toalha e me chamando de amor..

#-vc não sabe o que ta fazendo,eu não sou uma qualquer#

falei tentando me soltar,quando ele jogou o cobertor que nos cobria longe e eu vi ele pelado

ai meu deus,ele se aproximou e falou rouco no meu ouvido

#-vc não é qualquer uma,é a minha kagome#

depois dessa perdi o controle,abracei ele e o beijei,não tinha mais como resistir

quero ele todinho pra mim mesmo que eu vá me arrepender depois..

ele me puxou juntamente com seu corpo para a cama arrancando minha toalha,ficando nua

ele colou seu corpo em cima do meu,e eu senti vários calafrios,nunca estive tão perto de um homem

desse jeito..

ele me beijava enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu corpo

eu o abraçava pelas costas enquanto ele dava leves mordidinhas no meu pescoço

eu gemia baixinho enquanto ele me beijava cada vez mais,ele estava tentando ser carinhoso

pois ficou me acariciando antes de me penetrar...

a penetração dele era calma,doía um pouco mas ele estava indo devagar

eu apertava um pouco as costas dele com minhas unhas,mas ele não reclamava

quando ele viu que eu já não gritava mais de dor e sim de prazer ele começou a ir mais rápido

e eu inverti as posições ficando assim por cima dele e tomando conta da situação..

ele não tirava seus olhos dos meus,e sorria,nunca o vi tão calmo e seu rosto estava tão sereno

amava ele,queria ficar com ele ali para sempre mas sabia que ele só queria se divertir comigo,e eu

me entreguei a ele sem pensar nas conseqüências

chegamos ao orgasmo,juntos.virei para o lado cansada e ele se aconchegou para perto de mim e me abraçou por trás

nos tapando com o lençol e me abraçando forte encostou sua cabeça perto da minha e sussurrou

em meu ouvido:

#-te amo# haha como que eu queria que aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras mas nao eram

#-não precisa fingir inuyasha#falei convicta sabia que ele deveria dizer isso a todas as mulheres

que levava pra cama e no dia seguinte nem sequer lembra seus nomes..

#-do que vc esta falando?# perguntou ele confuso torneando a cabeça para me encarar

#-que eu sou apenas mais uma em sua cama,vai negar?# perguntei me virando e também encarando-o

acho difícil ele mentir olhando nos meus olhos

#-não kagome,voce não foi mais uma na minha cama e sim a que me levou pro céu com apenas um beijo

e que nao deixou minha espada perder o corte#falou ele sereno olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos

#-haha vc deve falar isso pra todas,e como assim fiz sua espada não perder o corte?#

eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer

#-eu achava que era gay,por ter brochado e nao conseguir,errr vc sabe,levantar#

corei com a afirmação dele,então ele queria dizer que só funcionava comigo?

#-vem aqui minha musa inspiradora#

ele me abraçou forte,queria que ele momento durasse pra sempre

logo eu que nunca fui romântica falar uma coisas dessas,mas ele conseguiu virar minha cabeça

#-te amo# fiquei branca quando ouvi aquilo dele,será que era verdade? ou ele estaria brincando comigo?

#-duvido# falei com uma voz seria

#-ah é duvida?#

perguntou ele

#-sim# falei aceitando a provocação

#-então ta,tenho três dias pra te provar isso# falou isso me apertando tão forte

agora sei porque as meninas do colégio eram loucas por ele,quando queria conseguia ser bem carinhoso

fechei os olhos com o carinho,eu não podia negar amava ele como nunca pensei que poderia amar alguem

tudo pode ser tão diferente quando voltarmos,ele pode me ignorar ou espalhar pra todo colégio que dormiu comigo

mas não quero pensar isso agora

o celular do inuyasha tocou,achei engraçado porque o celular tocava em um canto do quarto que não sabíamos qual era

ate que ele achou no banheiro no bolso da calça e atendeu

#-alô#

ele pegou o telefone e foi pro quarto e sentou-se na cama

#-mas como? como isso aconteceu? #

ele parecia nervoso,quem seria?

#-tudo bem,eu falo#

ele parecia meio triste,o que será que havia acontecido

ele por fim desligou o celular e me olhou com um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo

caridoso,eu nao intendi

#-o que acontec...

foi interrompida por ele

#-vc tem que ser forte

falou ele me abraçando

#-mas o que aconteceu?

perguntei sem entender

#-sua mãe...ela..ela morreu!

aquilo me atingiu como uma facada no coração,

comecei a chorar compulsivamente enquanto ele me abraçava

como podia ter acontecido isso? porque? agora eu estava sozinha no mundo

#-inu-inuyasha

não conseguia nem falar meu choro não deixava,eu queria sabe o que havia acontecido

tinha que saber...

#-inu-inuyasha,o que aconteceu com ela?

perguntei tentando disfarçar o choro e limpar as lagrimas

ele permaneceu um pouco calado,como se não quisesse me contar a verdade

como se fosse me machucar,acho que não dava pra me sentir pior do que já estava

ela nunca foi uma "mãe" realmente pra mim,mas mesmo ela me odiando

eu não queria que ela morresse,isso me doía..agora eu estava sozinha no mundo

#-ela se suicidou

inuyasha falou baixo mas o bastante para eu puder ouvir...

ele não conseguia me encarar apenas me abraçou mais forte e tentou me consolar

#-eu estou aqui com você,não se esqueça disso!

ele estava me consolando,mas eu sabia eu estava sozinha ele iria ficar comigo ate quando?

ate voltarmos para a escola e ele me tratar como trata as vagabundas que sempre leva pra cama..

eu sentia nojo de mim própria...

#-vai ficar comigo ate quando? ate voltarmos pro colégio e vc ver suas vadiazinhas e

fingir que não me conhece?

falei me soltando do abraço dele e virando o rosto

#-porra kagome,será que uma vez na vida vc pode acreditar que minhas intenções são boas

e que eu não te levei pra cama só por prazer e sim porque eu te amo e quero ficar com você?

ele estava nervoso,mas parecia sincero,não sabia o que fazer então fiz a única coisa que queria naquele comento

sem pensar em nada,o beijei e adormeci em seus braços.

000ooo0o0o0o0o00000ooooo0000o0o0o0o0o00o

no dia seguinte fizemos as malas e fomos para o aeroporto e subimos no avião,estava meio cedo para voltarmos

mas eu tinha que ir no enterro de minha mãe e agente já tinha gravado o suficiente para o trabalho...

não mencionei nenhuma palavra ao inuyasha,não sabia o que dizer,apenas olhava a janela

enquanto o avião decolava..

ainda tinha um certo medo de avião,então foi quando reparei que inuyasha segurava minha mao e as apertava

forte,me virei para encará-lo.

#-Eu amo você.

Eu quase me derreti quando ouvi isso,se fosse uns tempos atrás

Acho que eu esmurraria a cara de um sujeitinho que dissesse isso

e diria pra ele não parecer tão...gay,mas agora não,agora sim eu sei o que é amar e ser amada

não sei o que faria se quando chegássemos inuyasha me largasse e esquecesse de mim

#-eu também...

Depois disso nos beijamos, eu sei eu sei, isso ta parecendo aqueles filmes melosos

Que vc tem vontade de trocar o canal...Mas faz parte..

Fazer o que? O amor mexe com a cabeça da gente e aquele hanyou virou minha vida

de cabeça pra baixo.

depois de um tempo the contei toda minha vida ele apenas me abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem..

0o0o0o0o00o00000oooooo00000oooo0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0

Chegamos e fomos onde era minha antiga casa que agora estaria vazia

Inuyasha foi comigo, largamos minhas malas e as dele ele deixou na porta malas.

Fomos direto para o velório...

e lá se via uma funerária a funerária santa luzia

ou melhor

"funerária Luzia,sua tristeza,nossa alegria"

hauhaua pude ate dar um sorrisinho abafado com esse meu ultimo pensamento

ate nesses casos eu não deixo de ser cósmica hehe

saímos do carro e fomos entrando no cemitério ate aquela capela

onde seria o velório..

tinha muito pouca gente,minha mãe não era do tipo que tinha muitos amigos

tinha apenas algumas vizinhas e...EI PERAI EU CONHEÇO AQUELE HOMEM...

era meu..meu pai,ah o que aquele fdp ta fazendo aqui?

nunca fez uma única visita pra ela enquanto ela estava viva

e agora vem aqui sem mais nem menos,mas ele vai ver só...

ia ir ate ele mas inuyasha me puxou

#-ei kagome onde vai?

e perguntou ele segurando minha mão de leve

#-ver o que aquele filha da puta esta fazendo aqui

ele me olhou com uma cara apavorado,não estendendo muito bem o que eu iria fazer..

* * *

**fim do capitulo**

_to be continue_

**hoje sem resposta de review to cansadaaaaaaa...**

**FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**só aperta o go ali em baixo da página**


	9. faça uma loucura por mim

**Domo **

**Em um belo dia de sol (mintira aqui ta chovendo -.-')**

**Eu pensei porque não postar o capitulo hoje?**

**Então aqui está xD**

**Infelizmente inuyasha não me pertence T.T**

**Se pertencesse seria uma pegação só hsuahushausa**

**Capitulo nove:**faça uma loucura por mim

_ia ir ate ele mas inuyasha me puxou_

_#-ei kagome onde vai?_

_e perguntou ele segurando minha mão de leve_

_#-ver o que aquele filha da puta esta fazendo aqui_

_ele me olhou com uma cara apavorado,não estendendo muito bem o que eu iria fazer.._

#-calma inu você já vai entender..

me aproximei daquele velho nojento e falei em um berro alto fazendo varias pessoas me encararem

#-O quer aqui,TRASTE?

perguntei raivosa

#-filhinha!

ai o que ele teva a capacidade de me abraçar e fingir estar emocionado

ai como eu o odeio grrrrrrrrrrrr,mas ele vai se arrepender

dei um chute bem naquele lugar,vocês tinham que ver a cara que ele fez

colocando a mão ali e escorregando ate o chão enquanto eu ria...

e inuyasha me olhava incredulo.

#-Acho melhor sair daqui,velho idiota!

falei cuspindo aquelas palavras

#-não kagome,tenho que falar...com você

ele ainda estava com um expressão machucada pelo chute que eu dei em seus paises baixos

#-ops,não sabia que vira lata sabia falar..

falei em um tom irônico,enquando ele me puxava pra fora do velório

e inuyasha me seguia com os olhos

#-kagome não seja criança,o assunto é serio..sua mãe morreu

agora você esta desamparada e...

eu o interrompi já estava com nojo daquilo,ele nunca se importou comigo não seria agora que se importaria não é?

#-ah tudo bem,você acordou em um belo dia e disse "ah sim eu tenho uma filha

quando a mãe dela morrer eu vou visitá-la"

sorri ironicamente fazendo uma voz engraçada

#-kagome,você vai morar comigo.

se ele estava tentando ser comediante não estava conseguindo

fui abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa e ele seguiu falando:

#-antes de sua mãe morrer eu fui ao tribunal e abri um processo pela sua guarda minha filha

e alegando o estado de sua mãe eu venci,sem precisar nem convocá-la.

falou ele me entregando o papel a qual eu rasguei

#-esse não é o original

falou ele olhando pra mim,não aquilo deveria ser um pesadelo,não podia ser real eu teria que morar

com aquele homem que eu detestava.

#-Não eu não vou e não é você que ira me obrigar.

falei levantando o tom de voz

#-ah vai sim,eu sou seu pai e enquanto vc não fizer dezoito anos eu é que mando em você mocinha.

eu tinha que admitir ele tinha razão,por mais que eu morresse de raiva eu teria que obedece-lo

mais que merda,porque quando minha vida começa a melhor tem que vim um FDP pra estragá-la?

aff que ódio..

quando eu ia falar umas poucas e boas vi inuyasha se aproximando e enlaçando minha cintura

#-Tudo bem ka-chan?

ka-chan? desde quando ele é tão carinhoso e me chama por apelidos?

ah sei lá,mas eu gostei..

#-quem é você rapaizinho e o que quer com minha filha?

perguntou aquele ser desprezível que me gerou¬¬

eu ia me pronunciar mas inuyasha falou:

#-sou o namorado da sua filha e minhas intenções são as melhores. #

quase me engasguei com minha própria saliva,na-namorado? desde quando?

quando ele me pediu em namoro? ou eu fiquei louca e desmemoriada ou tenho a impressão

que ele não me consulto nessa historia de namoro?

ta bom,como se eu não gostasse¬¬

realmente amei ele dizer que estávamos namorando,meus olhinhos brilharam

#vamos kagome #

akele senhor que eu não chamarei de pai

me puxou ate o carro acho que ele não gostou do inuyasha

de longe mandei um beijo ao inuyasha e ele me mandou outro

aii credo ta parecendo aqueles filmes melosos de romance¬¬

ate que por um lado ir morar com aquele homem não seria tão ruim

vou infernizar a vida dele,vai ser divertido hauhauahuahau

#aonde vamos traste? #

perguntei com naturalidade

#da pra me chamar de pai,ao invés de traste? #

perguntou ele me encarando apenas dei um sorrisinho meigo e disse:

#err...NAO! #

haaha vocês tinham que ter visto a cara dele foi hilária haha

sim eu sou má..

fechei a porta e coloquei o cinto de segurança

liguei o radio e coloquei adivinhem o que?

rock metal..

ele me olhou apavorado e disse:

#hei que barulheira é essa? isso não é música,isso sim é música#

ahh ele tava brincando,colocou opera..meu deus! tapei os ouvidos com furia

e comecei a cantar alto

#Um bunda mole com banda larga,  
É mais que um bunda mole:  
É um bunda larga! e lálálá#

eu sei que ele já estava irritado haha bem feito,ele não sabe como eu posso ser ainda mais "agradável" hauhaua

peguei na bolsa um chiclete e comecei a mascar,fazendo bolinha e um barulho um tanto incomodável

#e ai minha filha como vai seus estudos? #

perguntou ele tentando puxar assunto

#primeiro:não me chame de minha filha viu,traste?

segundo:isso não te interessa. #

eu consigo ser bem sutil quando eu quero,vocês já devem ter percebido xD

chegamos a uma mansão,ual realmente aquele traste mudou de vida

descemos do carro e eu continuei olhando o imenso jardim e a enorme casa de longe

quando avistei uma mulher,toda de rosa,vocês imaginam?uma criatura vestida dos pés a cabeça de rosa

pink? hahaha parece ate piada mas ela era igual aquelas barbies,tentei abafar o riso

mas quando ela chegou perto não me agüentei e comecei a rir freneticamente

#hauhauahuahau,huahauhau nao...hayauhauau consi hauhaaa go para hauhauahua de ri hauhauahua#

fui ate o chão segurando a barriga ela me olhou com um olhar mortal de ódio mas nem liguei

#kagome comporte-se#

Pediu o traste

Fiz um sorriso meigo e fiz questão de abraçar a mulher e ela gentilmente me abraçou

Só não viu que eu colei o meu chiclete no cabelo dela haha queria ver a cara dela quando descobrisse

#qual seu nome querida? #

Nunca vi uma mulher tão falsa como aquela, mas agi da mesma maneira

#kagome, e o seu "querida" #

Forcei um sorriso

#Meu nome é kaguya #

já ate sei como chamá-la,vou chamá-la de "kagada" hauhauahua

minha mente as vezes me assusta

entramos na mansão,realmente era enorme,mas odiei a decoração

deveria ser a kagada que decorou,tinha rosa em tudo,que coisa de doido 0.o

eles me mostraram a casa,como se eu me importasse muito,a única coisa que eu queria

fazer era ir pra algum lugar onde não visse aqueles dois,poderia parecer loucura mas já estava

com saudades do meu lindo hanyou,mesmo que agente tivesse juntos a semanas,ai como eu queria

que ele estivesse comigo.

#kagome querida,vou mostrar seu quarto#

falou a kagada,ela subiu e eu fui de trás,hahaha o chiclete ainda estava colado

chegamos lá em cima e vi uma porta rosa escrito "querida kagome"

meu deus,eles tão precisando urgentemente de um transplante de cérebro

a kagada abriu a porta do quarto e eu quase tive um choque

vou falar pra vocês a seguinte cena

ver o que era pra ser meu quarto,

desde as paredes ate os moveis e ate a tv rosa e com palhaços

barbie e hilary duff como decoração¬¬

não mereço

(gente eu adoro a hilary duff mas a kagome odeia,não é nada pessoal viu?)

#querida esse será seu quarto espero que goste

eu e seu pai compramos umas coisas pra você#

falou ela com um sorriso,ahh mas eu vou fazer você perder esse sorrisinho logo logo kagada

ela entrou no quarto e eu também olhando tudo ao meu redor,ela me alcançou um celular e um mp4 rosa¬¬

pelo menos eu ia poder falar com meu lindinho hanyou,agora eu tinha um celular e ate um mp4 serviria

ia baixar musica do nirvana,simple plan,shakira etc..Porque acho que não daria pra escutar

Aquelas merdas que eles chamam de musica.

eu achava que já tinha acabado por surpresas hoje mas acho que me enganei quando ela abriu o guarda roupas

PUTA QUE O PARIO,KARALHO..desculpem os palavrões mas é que eu to irada

não é que aqueles filhas da puta compraram roupas de barbie pra mim?

ta parecendo as roupas da kikyou,roupa de patty e vulgar

fui indo devagar ate o guarda roupas que ela me mostrava cada peça de roupa com um sorriso

aff odeio essa kagada ¬¬

#eu não vou usar isso aff#

falei sentando na cama também rosa¬¬

#mas são adoráveis#

falou ela sorrindo

#olha aqui,eu não vou usar isso#

falei desmanchando o sorriso dela

#olha aqui garota.. #

Ela chegou bem perto de mim e falou:

#seu pai esta fazendo de tudo por você, então nos obedeça, você a filha

do grande NARAKU HIGURASHI não pode andar por ai com esses trapos#

ai o sangue me subiu a cabeça se eu não tivesse pensado um pouco,teria esmurrado aquela

songa monga retardada

mas calma calma kagome,pense pense...o que é dela ta guardado...

e iria começar por essa noite..

tentei me manter controlada e dei um dos meus sorrisos mais falsos

#Tudo bem queridinha...Tudo que meu paizinho e minha madrasta quiserem#

hahaha nunca achei que falaria algo tão falso na vida,mas tudo bem é por uma boa causa

#então tudo bem querida,vou deixar você descansar,mas estamos the esperando pro jantar#

falou ela saindo do meu quarto..

ate que um dia aquela songa monga se foi,agora queria falar com meu lindinho

sorte minha que eu tinha o numero dele xD

vocês acham que eu não teria o próprio numero da minha paixão? hauhaua

memorizei o numero dele naquele celular horroroso..

todo pink¬¬

liguei e ficou chamando ate que ouvi a voz dele,ai que coisa linda,a voz dele era linda

ta já sei ate o que estão pensando,to parecendo uma idiota apaixonada

e dai? quem não se apaixonaria tendo um deus grego como namorado?

#oie minha bestinha quadrada,aqui é a kagome#

falei calmamente,tava louca pra chamá-lo de amor,mas iria parecer

a kikyou,e isso nunca,ele gosta do meu jeito sei disso.

#amor como você ta? me conta o que aconteceu?

ele parecia preocupado

#eu estou na mansão daquele velho idiota e o pior de tudo é uma bruxa aqui

que diz ser minha madastra a kaguya ou melhor a kagada como a chamo#

ele gargalhou com a minha fala

#só você mesmo ne minha linda.. ,o que mais aprontou?#

amava quando ele me chamava assim

#coloquei chiclete no cabelo dela,e vou detonar geral,

você acredita que querem me transformar numa patty idiota? aff

tudo no meu quarto é rosa ate minhas roupas e celular¬¬#

eu estava realmente irritada eles que pensassem que eu ia virar uma patty

sem cérebro..

#então eu vou desligar tchau meu feinho#

falei indo desligar quando ele falou

#hoje eu vou te fazer uma surpresa#

e depois disso desligou..

ahhh não, odeio ficar na curiosidade

mas tudo bem o que ele estava tramando?

vamos pensar...

quem sabe ele iria me fazer uma serenata,ou me dar um gato de presente,

ou me trazer uma caixa de bombom,ahh deixa eu pensar...

se atirar de uma ponto gritando meu nome???? o.õ

ahh sei lá,desisto de tentar adivinhar

coloquei uma roupa bem do meu "estilo"! preta pra variar hahau

e desci ainda com meu mp3 a essa hora já tinha baixado algumas musicas na Internet

e gravado

cheguei ate a mesa a kagada e o traste me olharam com uma cara de reprovação

mas não liguei,sentei e me serviram uma..lesma?

ai que nojo como eles conseguem comer aquilo aff,eu só sei que eu não.

#eu não vou comer essa lesma#

falei indignada

#kagome isso se chama escargó#

Falou o traste

#não me importa o nome dessa lesma, mas eu não quero isso#

atirei o prato em direção a kagada

essa cena foi hilária a lesma parou na cabeça dela

#kagome já pro quarto#

falou o traste

#ok não quero conviver mais uma minuto com vocês,vou pedir uma pizza#

E me dirigi ao quarto quando vi minha janela aberta, estranho eu tinha certeza de tê-la fechado.

Atirei-me na cama quando finalmente reparei: estava coberta de pétalas de rosas

Que brega! Mas tudo bem eu ate tinha em mente quem tinha feito isso

#meu feinho é você? #

Perguntei olhando pra todos os lados

Só ouvi uma canção,eu reconhecia aquela voz

#O meu coração tá deserto  
Sem você por perto  
Eu fico assim...

Se em cada porto  
Eu te espero...uhhh

...  
Esperança doce  
Que mora em mim  
Quisera te dizer  
O quanto eu sofri  
Todo esse tempo  
Vou buscar o meu amor#

Ai céus,quando eu acho que ele não pode ser mais brega ele consegue me surpreender..

Será que ele tem merda na cabeça?

Ai céus...Pelo menos vou tentar "fingir" emocionada

#inu... #

consegui ser bem falsa

#eu amo você, kagome#

Ah isso sim eu gostei de ouvir, depois disso

Pulei pros braços dele, agarrei firme o pescoço dele e o beijei

Ele colocou o buquê em cima da cama e me abraçou correspondendo o beijo

Depois que cessamos o beijo em busca de ar

Ainda muito surpresa perguntei:

#como você fez pra passar por todos aqueles seguranças#

perguntei ainda o abraçando

#esqueceu que sou um hanyou? e posso escalar prédios? #

a cada vez me surpreendo mais com ele...

#fez tudo isso por mim? #

perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando

#não...eu fiz isso pra ver se os prédios eram realmente bons pra se pular#

respondeu ele sarcástico

#bobo#

Respondi parecendo uma criancinha

#ahahaha pelo menos não me chamou de _feinho orelhudo_#

É realmente esqueci do apelido

#Não seja por isso feinho orelhudo#

Haha como eu gosto de irritá-lo

#e ai o que achou da minha surpresinha? #

Perguntou ele com os olhinhos brilhando

Como eu ia dizer "ah querido,sua "surpresinha" foi uma verdadeira merda

a próxima vez que pensar em fazer uma coisa do tipo...Esqueça esse pensamento"

Ele ia ficar furioso e sair dali correndo e como eu não quero passar essa noite sem ele..

ei o que to pensando? o que o pessoal que esta lendo essa fic vai pensar de mim?

"ahh essa garota é uma tarada" ahh eu sou sim e dai?

ele é muito gostosinho..

decidi por mentir..

#eu amei... #

dei o sorriso mais falso que eu percebi

#kagome... #

ele me olhou com olhar reprovador como se dissesse

"fale a verdade"

#ta bom,eu odiei#

estava esperando que ele brigasse comigo,me xingasse e fosse embora mas não foi isso que ele

fez

#achei que não gostaria#

agora eu tava boiando,ele ele sabia que eu não ia gostar então porque

fez isso?

#então porque?.. #

ele me interrompeu..

ai como eu odeio ser interrompida

#queria ver se seu "paizinho" e sua madrasta tinham levado embora a kagome

emo,maluca e sem medo de nada e principalmente a que eu amo,embora#

confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa

#eu nunca vou deixar de ser o que sou,não importa o que aconteça#

falei enquanto o beijava e abria meus lábios para que nossas línguas se encontrassem

então eu fui caminhando devagar ate encontrar a cama e lentamente me deitar nela

e o puxei junto sem parar de beijá-lo,ele parou por um instante de me beijar

#kagome,não tem problema se..fizermos aqui? #

perguntou ele um pouco..corado? nunca o tinha visto corado na vida,foi ate engraçado de ver

#não,o quarto do traste e da kagada fica bem longe do meu,mas é bom não fazermos barulho demais#

falei o puxando para mais um beijo enquanto ele sussurrava no meu ouvido

#Por mim tudo bem,só não sei você não é? da ultima vez pensaram que eu estava te matando

do jeito que você gemia#

sim ele queria me deixar sem graça e conseguiu,senti minhas bochechas levemente corarem

pela primeira vez eu não tive uma resposta a altura para dar a ele

então comecei a desabotoar sua camisa preta social

e comecei a acariciar o peito dele,aquele peito másculo que me deixava louca

enquanto eu beijava e dava leves mordidinhas neste..

enquanto ele tirava minha blusa e revelava meu sutiã preto..

sabia que ele amava aquela cor como lingerie...

ele levemente desabotoou meu sutiã e começou a beijar meus seios

não pude deixar de escapar um leve gemido

enquanto acariciava as costas dele

ele desceu a mão ate minha cintura e desabotoou

a minha calça jeans a retirando por completo e acariciando meu ponto intimo

por cima da calcinha.

depois ele voltou a beijar minha boca ate que...

#kagome minha filha#

era a voz do traste,por tantos momentos que ele podia me importunar tinha

que ser logo neste?

#O que foi? # gritei de volta quando me lembrei que não tinha trancado a porta pois não sabia

Que inuyasha viria,Ai e agora o que eu vou fazer ele esta girando a maçaneta

#NAOOOOO#gritei alto

#o que foi minha filha? # perguntou o traste do outro lado da porta

#eu estou só de roupas intimas o que vc quer? #perguntei ao sentir inuyasha mordendo de leve minha orelha

me deixando mais excitada

#eu só queria falar pra você que você pode comer o que quiser, pode pedir o que você quiser

Que eu pago, alias você ira pro colégio com motorista todos os dias#

Ah ele me interrompeu justo "naquele" momento pra me dizer isso

Ai que ódio.

#ah#soltei um baixo gemido ao sentir o membro de inuyasha na minha coxa, ele já havia

Retirado sua calça e esta completamente nu apenas com uma linda correntinha prateada que

Agora havia reparado dizia:k &I

mas podia ser inuyasha e kikyou

enraiveci com esse ultimo pensamento mas fiquei quieta ate ouvir

#filha eu vou dormir sonhe com os anjos#

só respondi um "tah" de volta

e inuyasha começou com uma sessão de beijos no meu pescoço

Empurrei de leve ele e fui trancar a porta e voltei pra cama e olhei pra ele com um olhar de raiva

#o que foi kagome? Eu te machuquei? #

Perguntou ele em um tom preocupado me examinando

#não# falei emburrada deitando na cama de costas pra ele

#então o que foi? # falou ele me abraçando por trás

#por que esta com uma correntinha escrito K&I? Achei que tivesse terminado com a kikyou#

falei ainda emburrada

#ahh entao era por isso# falou ele rindo

#não teve graça# falei fazendo biquinho

#ah meu amor, não era kikyou e inuyasha e sim kagome&inuyasha#

Falou ele sorrindo

#como entao eu vou saber? #falei arqueando uma sobrancelha

#porque eu comprei uma pra você também e atrás da correntinha esta escrito

Kagome&inuyasha#falou ele me beijando

#e cadê ela? #perguntei cruzando os braços

#você não acredita mesmo no que eu falo não é mesmo?

falou ele me apertando forte

#não, só quero a minha correntinha#falei sorrindo.

#ta no bolso da minha calça#eu ia me alevantar pra pegar e ele me puxou de volta

#não acha que temos coisas muito mais interessantes pra fazer#perguntou ele com um sorrisinho

Malicioso que eu reconheci

#talvez meu gato, ops cachorro#ele rosnou com esse meu apelido.

#mas dessa vez eu fico no comando#falei com um sorrisinho malicioso

Enquanto tirava a própria calcinha

#como quiser, divirta-se sou todo seu#falou ele se espalhando na cama de braços abertos.

#assim que eu gosto#o beijei com fúria mordendo de leve seu lábio superior

Depois comecei a beijar the o pescoço, me sentia bem por estar no comando da situação.

E desci para o abdômen beijando e sugando seus mamilos, sim os homens também tinham

Uma sensibilidade nos mamilos, ele se agarrava a cama e gemia enquanto eu descia chegando ao seu tórax

Beijando com fúria

Ate chegar..Em seu membro, quis dar uma atenção especial aquela região

A qual eu meti inteiro na boca, não sei como consegui ele era realmente grande

E comecei a chupá-lo com força ate sentir ele estremecer ai eu parei com medo que ele

Fosse ejacular na minha boca o que seria extremamente nojento.

#inu#sussurrei no ouvido dele

#hum.. #perguntou ele ainda sorrindo de olhos fechados

#você trouxe, err..Camisinha? #perguntei me sentando no colo dele

#sim esta na minha calça#desci do colo dele e fui ate a calça dele

Onde achei a camisinha e a minha correntinha

Coloquei ela enquanto ele me observava

#gostou?Perguntou-me sorrindo

#muitooo#voltei e pulei no colo dele

#KA,calma#falou ele se alevantando um pouco e me abraçando

#quer que eu coloque? #ele falou olhando pra camisinha

#não, eu quero aprende a colocar#falei com os olhinhos brilhando

#entao ta#ele voltou a deitar e alevantou um pouco o membro

lá fui eu...abri o pacotinho tirei o plástico e fui ate o fim e encaixei no membro do inuyasha

#kagome...tem que deixar um espaçinho pra eu poder ejacular#

ele me falou

#ta#falei deixando um espaço entre o saquinho e o membro dele quando ele me puxou contudo pra

cima dele me penetrando forte

#aaaa#gemi ao sentir cada estocada profunda enquanto eu me movimentava também contra ele

Ele segurava meu quadril facilitando a penetração

Tinha que admitir ele era muito bom de cama.

Ele continuou só que agora bem mais rápido enquanto eu me curvava um pouco

Deixando minha correntinha a mostra, estava tão perfeito nos dois nus fazendo amor

Com a mesma correntinha, era como se aquela correntinha fosse nossas almas

Que estavam ligadas, eu queria que ele ficasse comigo pra sempre,mas o sempre não existe

Quero aproveitar todo o momento que eu tiver com ele.

Ate que senti o orgasmo se aproximando e ele pedindo permissão pra ficar

Um pouco por cima o que eu aceitei, estava cansada daquela posição

E ele me virou e começou a me penetrar muito forte enquanto eu enlaçava minhas pernas

Na cintura dele e as mãos nas costas dele,era um encaixe perfeito

Eu estava quase lá,só faltava um pouquinho...

Ate que ele se atirou cansado do meu lado e eu também estava cansada já tinha atingido o orgasmo

Virei-me e deitei no peito dele e fiquei acariciando–o não estava com sono pelo visto ele estava

Ele estava de olhos fechados.

#você não esta com sono#ele me perguntou de supetão...Ate me assustei um pouco

#pensei que estivesse dormindo#falei calmamente

#não, só estava de olhos fechados#falou ele me abraçando forte me virando pra cima dele

Enlaçando suas pernas nas minhas enquanto eu pegava o edredom e nos cobria

Estava uma noite fria.

#inuyasha#chamei

#hum? #ele abriu os olhos e me encarou

#você me ama? #perguntei olhando nos olhos dele

#Acho que finalmente fui laçado#falou divertido

eu ri

#eu também#depois disso nos adormecemos

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

acordei com o despertador apitando aff mais um dia cansativo de aulas

Olhei para o lado e vi inuyasha dormindo, como ele era lindo dormindo

Parecia uma criança inocente, um anjinho.

Bati na testa com tais pensamentos, como eu fiquei tão ridícula e boba?

Não sei...

Chamei -o

#inuyasha#nada...Ele dormia que nem uma pedra

Chamei de novo

#inuyasha#desta vez um pouco mais alto

Nada.Isso já estava começando a me irritar

#INUYASHA,ACORDA PORRA A CASA TA PEGANDO FOGO#

ele acordou num pulo com os olhos arregalados perguntando

#aonde? Vamos sair daqui#

Haha ri com a cena realmente muito engraçada

Quando ele me viu rindo desmanchou a cara assustada dando lugar a uma cara emburrada

Que na minha opinião era muito kawaii.

#ai desculpa, mas você dormia como uma pedra#.

Falei indo me vestir

#você é delicada ate pra acordar os outros#ironizou ele

#é eu sei, e por isso você me ama#.Falei dando um selinho rápido nele

#melhorou? #falei depois do selinho

#não sei, não senti direito quem sabe se você tentar de novo#falou ele com um sorriso safado.

#para de andar com o miroku#falei,depois disso peguei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro

Sorte que a kagada não tinha comprado tudo rosa, ela tinha comprado umas roupas que davam pro gasto, mas mesmo assim

Preciso comprar umas coisinhas novas, ele mesmo disse que eu posso comprar o que eu quiser.

Como se isso fizesse fazer eu esquecer do abandono dele.

Depois que sai do banheiro devidamente vestida, com uma calça Jean e uma blusa de lã preta.

Falei:

#inuyasha é melhor você ir embora, agente se vê no colégio#.

ele confirmou com a cabeça me deu um selinho e foi embora

Peguei minha bolsa e desci e lá estada o traste e a kagada tomando café

Não tava com a mínima vontade de encará-los, mas eu tava morrendo de fome...

#bom dia#falei sem a mínima animação na voz

#kagome tenho que falar com você#falou o traste com cara de serio enquanto a kagada...

CHORAVA COMPULSIVAMENTE hahaha me segurei para não rir

#pois fale#falei me sentando

#porque colocou chiclete no cabelo de kaguya? #perguntou-me ele

#colei é? Ops foi sem querer#fiz uma cara super falsa e ela parou de chorar e me olhou com um olhar mortifero

#nossa acho melhor você comer, porque essa cara feia ta me embrulhando o estomago#

Falei colocando geléia no pão.

#por sua causa...EU VOU TER QUE RAPAR A CABEÇA#depois disso não me segurei

comecei a rir sem parar

#hahauahauhauahu#não conseguia para de rir

#kagome#chamou o traste com cara de serio,ai eu parei de rir

#a sua "brincadeira" acredito que não teve más intenções#falou ele

#não foi má intenção, por causa dessa bastarda eu vou precisar usar peruca#

Falou a kagada

#hum..Você deveria me agradecer o sue cabelo era uma palha, acho que a peruca vai ficar bem melhor

Haha#falei bem sarcástica

#sua... #a kagada estava pronta pra descer do salto e me xingar ma só traste não deixou

#JA BASTA#o traste deu um soco na mesa e parecia irritado

#kagome vá para a escola, e kaguya depois agente resolve isso#ela ficou

Um pouco zangada, mas não se opôs.

sai da mesa e fui ate a garagem onde o motorista me esperava

eu não acreditei adivinhem quem era o motorista? Era aquele gostoso do kouga aquele recepcionista

do hotel,hauhauahu era muita sorte,ops o que eu to pensando? eu tenho namorado e o amo.

#Como vai senhorita? #perguntou ele me ajudando a entrar num bmw metálico

#muito bem#dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos

ele entrou no carro e eu também,depois ele fechou as portas

colocou um rock paulera que eu amo e deu partida no carro

me olhando pelo retrovisor

#Como você esta linda?#perguntou ele galanteador como sempre

#ah obrigado pelo linda,eu to bem, mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? #estava realmente curiosa

#eu fui demitido do hotel e como disseram que aqui em Tóquio tinha mais chances de emprego

eu vim pra cá..Foi um a surpresa ao te ver#falou ele sorrindo

#uma surpresa boa ou uma surpresa ruim? #perguntei meio que trovando ele

Mas nao estava levando aquilo a serio porque eu amo o meu lindo hanyou

#claro que boa, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez no hotel eu senti algo que

Eu nunca havia sentido por ninguém e... #ele parou de fala quando eu sai correndo já tínhamos

Chegado ao colégio e o inuyasha tava na frente do colégio, claro que nao fui correndo

Pra abraçar o inuyasha ou coisa do tipo, mas sim pra fugir do kouga,ele era legal mas

Já vi que era um pouco "grude"

kouga saiu do carro e me chamou

#kagome#gritou ele

#anh? #foi a única coisa que falei,eu tinha esquecido a bolsa e kouga vinha me trazer

Quando inuyasha viu kouga me agarrou pela cintura e me deu um daqueles beijos desentupidores

de pia,meu deus tadinho do kouga,ele viu.

#Grrr#rosnou kouga olhando furiosamente para o inuyasha assim que ele terminou de me beijar

#o que foi lobinho, perdeu algo aqui? #perguntou inuyasha com uma daquelas caras de poucos amigos

Nem preciso falar que todo mundo tava olhando pra nos,as patricinhas do colégio tavam de queixo caído

O inuyasha é um dos mais populares,ele nunca brigou por nenhuma garota,sem contar que o kouga

É um deus grego,ele também estava brigando pr mim,nossa eu realmente fazia sucesso hehe

Que horror! Mas fazer o que ne quem pode pode hauahuaau

#parem já#eu admito que estava amando ver dois caras lindos brigando por mim

Mas já tinha que dar um basta nisso, nao queria nenhum dos dois com algum arranhão

Ou machucado.

Nesse tempo eu mudei tanto, deixei de ser a gótica, roqueira e emo deprimente

Que vivia só por viver, agora eu ia viver para me divertir, minha vida havia melhorado

Pra melhor, eu me apaixonei e amadureci um pouco, agora na minha frente tinham dois gostosos

Brigando por mim, eu tinha o traste para atazanar, e pela primeira vez eu estava feliz.

#foi ele que começou#os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, aff isso já tava começando a me encher.

#BASTA!Minha voz foi firme, os dois pararam na mesma hora. #

#kouga pegue o carro e volte pra casa, e inuyasha vamos entrar já vai bater o sinal#

Eles me obedeceram, kouga pegou o carro e foi embora e inuyasha me pegou pela mão e entramos no colégio.

Todo mundo nos olhava, aff que ódio ainda mais quando as putas do colégio olharam pro inuyasha e começaram piadinhas

Do tipo: "quando se cansar do patinho feio vem me procurar" ou "fica comigo, meu gostoso"

só quem pode chamar ele de meu gostoso sou eu,quando eu ia dar umas resposta o inuyasha interveio

#primeiro: não ofenda minha namorada, segunda não sou seu gostoso# falou para uma loira sem cérebro.

Que estava escorada na parede.Gostei de ouvir aquilo dele.

entramos na sala não tinha quase ninguém ainda,sentei lá no fundo e o inuyasha sentou na minha frente

#sabia que eu te amo? #ele falou virando pra me encarar

#não sabia você nunca me falou#falei fazendo cara de desentendida

Ele se alevantou da cadeira e sentou no meu colo. 0.o

Sem contar que a cadeira quase se quebrou mas tudo bem,

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço,meu rosto,minha boca ate que...

#Não acham melhor irem pra um quarto ou preferem fazer isto aqui mesmo?#

era a kikyou,tava demorando muito mesmo¬¬

#ah inuyasha, como eu tava te falando você não acha que a inveja é prejudicial à felicidade alheia?#olhei de esquerda para kikyou

Que se mordia de ódio.

#não queridinha, esse dai, eu já peguei e usei muito, pode ficar com os restos#falou ela me encarando.

Com um sorrisinho cínico.

#é? Se usou e abusou me fala aonde ele tem uma pinta?já que usou tanto ele deve conhecer cada parte do corpo dele #falei enquanto o inuyasha ficava vermelho que nem um pimentão

#e-eu nunca reparei#depois disso ela deu de ombros e se sentou à professora havia chegado

Ela não tinha mais o que falar, ela nunca havia reparado nisso, eu sabia que eles já deveriam ter ido

Para cama, o inuyasha tem a maior fama de garanhão bom de cama, o que não é mentira

Eu conheço todo o corpo dele, desde a cabeça ate os pés, ele tem uma pinta na nádega esquerda.

Muito charmosa, sem contar que o peito dele, meu deus é muito gostoso, ele tem uma bunda durinha boa de apertar.

Depois disso o dia passou normal, normal claro eu e o inuyasha fomos suspensos por dois dias por estar nos agarrando em uma sala usada para guardar materiais domésticos

Ahh esse diretor,o que que tem..Não foi nada demais, só por eu estar sem a blusa e o inuyasha sem a camisa abrindo o zíper da calça quando o diretor abriu a porta ele

achou que nos estávamos fazendo aquilo,não nós não estávamos fazendo aquilo(estaríamos se ele não tivesse interrompido)

fui para a casa,de certo o diretor deveria ter ligado pro traste já que este estava em frente de casa

com uma cara nada agradável.

#kagome#chamou ele

ai ninguém merece além de ouvir sermões do diretor teria que ouvir do traste também

# O que foi#respondi com o meu típico bom humor¬¬

#eu e sua madrasta tomamos uma decisão muito importante#

Fiquei calada e fiz uma piadinha irônica

#Vai fazer o que? Me mandar para um internato na suíça# ri com aquilo

#Como você adivinhou? # o que? eu entendi bem ou ele tava fazendo algum tipo de piada

sim ele só podia estar,daqui a pouco estaria ele a rir da minha cara apavorada e dizer "primeiro de abril".Mas tinha o pressentimento de que não era isso,ele estava com um semblante serio.

#você..Ta brincando ne? #desta vez eu estava com medo...Sim.Medo de perder a coisa que eu mais amava na vida,O inuyasha, sim tinha sango e a rin que com certeza eu iria morrer de saudades, mas o inuyasha, foi com ele que eu senti o que era o amor, não imagino minha vida sem ele...

#Desculpa kagome, mas é assim que vai ser, e antes que você diga "você não pode me levar embora" eu digo: eu posso sim#

Droga isso não podia estar acontecendo sai correndo entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta não

Deixaria que ele me visse chorando, chorei muito,meus olhos pareciam que não tinha mais lagrimas para derramar mas mesmo assim a vontade de chorar não cessava,como se chorar

Adiantasse muito, chorar não ia me fazer ficar...

eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa,não poderia ficar de braços cruzados,eu tinha que fugir isso

fugir com o inuyasha eu ia ligar para ele,droga meu celular tava descarregado...maldição!

logo quando se precisa dessa droga,tem que estar descarregado...Desci tinha que saber quando eu iria ir para a suíça e porque..

#kagome que bom que você esta aqui#ele ficou frente a frente comigo

tentei manter-me calma..

#porque está me levando embora? #fui direto ao assunto

#Por que vai ser melhor para seus estudos e você ficara longe daquele,Namoradinho e... #

eu tive que interrompê-lo..Que direito ele tinha para mandar na minha vida

#Você esta me mandando para a suíça só por causa do meu namorado? #eu estava chocada demais, como eu posso ser filha desse hipócrita nojento

#Também porque a kaguya está grávida e... #não precisou ele falar mais nada eu havia entendido a situação

#ahh sim eu entendi, ela não quer que eu esteja por perto para dar mal exemplo ao seu filho não é? #perguntei com raiva evidente na voz

ele abaixou a cabeça e disse

#é.. #ai que ódio, como eu o odeio

#Você é desprezível,eu te odeio#e depois disso me tranquei no quarto

* * *

To bem continue xD  
_Resposta de review:_

* * *

**huntress angel:**oie querida que bom que está acompanhando a fic e esta gostando

**Erica-sama:**haha demorei muito daquela vez né?? Ate que dessa vez foi rapidinho e o capitulo bem grande xD

**MC:** hsuahushaushauhsua é verdade xD

Deveria ser "cômica" e eu escrevo "cósmica" hahaha

Juro que da próxima vez escrevo cômica xD

**Gabi-chan:**oi querida

Bem vinda...espero que acompanhe a fic ate o fim...

Fico feliz que esteje gostando

**Amanda Anjinha:**oiee você já leu outras fics minhas?? .

Quais você gostou? XD

Realmente eu demorei hahaha eu sou muito preguiçosa,fico com preguiça de arrumar direitinho o capitulo no word e depois responde as reviews sorte que hoje não to muito preguiçosa hahaha

**Miuke Uchira:**oie querida

Gostou mesmo?

Achu que dessa vez num demorei muito pra atualiza XD

Espero que continue acompanhando,mais pra frente tem muita cena engraçada mesmo xD

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2**ja continuei espero que goste

**sakuraprincesa:**oie princesa tudo bom?

Nuss é mesmo essa musica combina muito com a historia xD

Amei mesmo vou tentar achar essa musica pra baixa XD

Beijinhus

**FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**só aperta o go ali em baixo da página**


	10. reencontros

_**Hello minhas queridas...desculpem a demora,e vcs tbm num ajudam num tem muito comentário :'(**_

_**Bem acho que todas vcs estão odiando o traste não?**_

_**Esse capitulo é exatamente para vcs odia-lo mais ainda muahahaha**_

_**Se divirtam:**_

_**Os:o inuyasha não é meu, se fosse eu estaria agarrando ele nesse momento **_

**Capitulo 10:reencontro**

Depois de um tempo decidi que chorar não iria adiantar, minhas pálpebras estavam ficando

Pesadas, quando dei por conta estava dormindo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Acordei com o som de pessoas falando no meu quarto

Abri os olhos e me deparei com varias empregadas

Arrumando minhas roupas em malas e o traste e a kagada conversando

#o que pensando que estão fazendo? #

Perguntei saltando da cama

#Arrumando suas malas, você vai hoje mesmo pra suíça#.

Agora sim eu estava desesperada, pela primeira vez na vida

Senti-me de pés e mãos amarrados.

#Não ninguém vai me obrigar, seu velho pançudo e horroroso, você não manda em mim. #

Quando senti dois seguranças me pegarem

#Se você não for por bem, irá por mal kagome querida#.

Falava a kagada com um sorrisinho triunfante na cara

E nas mãos dela estava meu celular aquele rosa todo cheio de frescura

O que mais me interessava naquela porcaria é que ali tinha o numero das minhas amigas

E do inuyasha.

#Ei kagada o que pensa que vai fazer com o meu celular? #

Perguntei quase que rosnando, é incrível o que a convivência com o inuyasha faz com agente.

#kagome, minha filha, não quero você em contato com aquele moleque filho de Inu Taisho#.

me desesperei quando reparei que estava sendo aplicado em meu braço um sedativo.

quando derrepente tudo se apagou e eu não vi mais nada.

ai minha cabeça dói,meu corpo todo está molengo e dormente,droga o que aconteceu?

#inu..yasha# era ele,ele olhava pros lados como se procura-se algo..Será que ele estava me procurando?

Eu tentava correr até ele ou gritar seu nome, mas nada acontecia, como se eu estivesse

Amarrada, olhei ao meu redor e logo ele desaparecia, eu estava entrando em desespero.

Acordei suada, estava dentro de um avião em decolagem, então foi tudo um sonho.

Olhei pro lado, na janela o avião no ar então cenas atrás antes de eu apagar me vieram a mente.

Droga, isso não deveria estar acontecendo, agora eu odeio mais que tudo aquele traste e a kagada, inu...Yasha deixei uma lagrima silenciosa cair sobre meus olhos, não tive como evitar, não posso acreditar que nunca mais verei aqueles lindos olhos cor de sol, aquelas lindas orelhinhas fofas, aquele peito maravilhoso, resumindo: ele completo.

Depois de três horas de vôo, pousaram...Desci eu estava sozinha naquele país estranho

Ia ter que estudar em um colégio lá,acho que o traste desistiu de me colocar num colégio interno, pelo menos isso de bom.

meu choque foi outro,quando vi na minha frente o ser mais inesperado...Houjo.

depois de anos esse traste foi aparecer,ó vidinha essa minha hem!

ele vinha na minha direção com os braços abertos,ó céus que coisa mais monga.

quando ele chegou perto na intenção de me abraçar eu desviei,ele acabou por abraçar o ar

foi ate engraçado.

#O que você está fazendo aqui? #Perguntei fria.

#É assim que me recebe meu amor#

ele cada vez parecia mais abestalhado,como um dia eu pude gostar "disso".

#Primeiro ó "coisinha" eu não sou seu amor, eu tenho namorado e amo muito ele, segundo

eu deveria te receber com um bom tapa na cara por ter ido embora e me deixado a ver navios e com a maior covardia me mandar uma carta terminando tudo seu cachorro. #

era muito cara de pau mesmo,a raiva que eu to sentindo,não pode ser comparada.

#Meu amor,você ainda está magoada é? eu te peço desculpas,mas meu pai me obrigou a me afastar de você por que você era... #

o vento engoliu sua ultima palavra,mas eu já tinha entendido.

#Sim seu molenga,seu pai não queria que você ficasse com uma pobretona largada problemática,ai agora que o maldito traste me anunciou como filha dele,seu pai se interessou não é verdade? o que o dinheiro não faz... #

#kagome, não importa meu pai, eu nunca te esqueci# ele falou aquilo me olhando nos olhos

Mas mesmo assim, eu não acreditava em uma palavra.

#Que peninha houjo, pois eu sim te esqueci#falei aquilo e me dirigi ao carro que me esperava.

Entrei no carro e me dirigi para minha nova casa, a única coisa boa que tinha era que eu voltaria a recuperar minha liberdade.

Estava tão distraída que nem vi o carro parando, o motorista veio e abriu a porta,a casa era enorme,parecia uma mansão,me deu uma angustia ao ver tudo tão vazio,me lembrou dos tempos lá em casa onde não havia vida,era sempre tão frio.

Logo a governanta veio se apresentar ela era a encarregada de me mostrar a cidade

E de me "proteger", como se eu precisasse disso.

Por incrível que pareça tempo correu rápido, agora já fazia dois anos que eu vim morar nesse país, aprendi muitas coisa, eu estava mais madura e tinha aprendido realmente a viver,

Já sabia falar línguas, como inglês, espanhol, francês, entre outras...

Aprendi a ser culta, aprendi a controlar meus impulsos, aprendi também como o mundo era sujo e as pessoas hipócritas, pessoas que te odeiam que veem você, sorriem, finge amizade mesmo querendo te estrangular, mas também existem amigos de verdade,como era o caso da minha amizade com a ayame,verdadeira acima de qualquer coisa.

Uma das coisas que aprendi a ser foi determinada, fria e ate mesmo hipócrita dependendo da ocasião, antigamente eu era uma pessoa transparente, hoje não, estou radicalmente mudada.

Nesses dois anos, nunca derramei uma lagrima sequer, sai pra baladas quando me sentia triste, beijei muito, sorri muito, foi muito cobiçada pela sessão masculina, mas nunca ultrapassou beijos, não me envolveria mais daquele jeito com mais ninguém.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando não? Onde está inuyasha nessa historia?

Morto e enterrado, desde que cheguei aqui não parava de pensar nele um minuto sequer,

então mandei uma carta,na carta expliquei toda a historia e deixei meu novo numero de celular para ele me ligar,e ele ligou,mas não como eu imaginava que seria.

Flash back:

#Alô? #perguntei ao atender o celular

#Eu só queria dizer: ACABOU, eu nunca te amei sua piranha,

Você só serviu pra me dar duas meras noites de prazer, nunca senti nada por você

E quer saber? Você não é muito diferente de kikyou, as duas são umas... #

Não o deixei terminar desliguei o celular, o atirei longe e desabei no chão.

Fim do flash back:

Depois desse dia, decidi nunca mais acreditar em homem nenhum, nunca mais iria me sentir daquele jeito,triste,enganada,sozinha,jogada...NUNCA MAIS..

a campanhia tocou,fazendo eu acordar do transe em que estava

#Posso entrar? # perguntou suikutsu na porta

#Claro#tentei forçar um sorriso

Ele veio na minha direção e me beijou.

ele era o meu novo ficante,beijava bem até,mas já tive melhores.

#Você está linda # falou ele olhando pra mim com cara de bobo.

#obrigada, agora vamos#o puxei pela mão e saímos no carro dele, fomos a uma danceteria.

Estava muito bom lá, depois de tomarmos dois Martines, fomos dançar quando meu celular tocou.

#Perai vou atender lá fora e já volto#falei saindo da danceteria indo em direção a rua

#Alô? #

Falei atendendo

#Filhinha#ao não o traste, já é a segunda vez que ele me liga na semana!

#O que foi dessa vez? #perguntei com cara de tédio.

#você vai voltar para Tóquio amanha filhinha, o que acha? #

a verdade é que eu estava em pânico,droga não queria encarar ninguém do meu passado,inclusive o inuyasha.

#Tudo bem. #depois disso desliguei o celular,não tava com cabeça pra ouvir mais nada.

Another tactic to get my heart broken  
(Outra tática para partir meu coração)

Another tactic to get upset and cry  
(Outra tática para ficar chateada e chorar)

'Cos I never leave my heart open  
(Porque eu nunca abro meu coração)

Never hurts me say goodbye  
(Dizer adeus nunca me machuca)

Relationships don't get deep to me  
(Para mim, relacionamentos não se tornam profundos)

Never got the whole in love thing  
(Nunca entendi direito essas coisas de "se apaixonar")

And someone can say they loved me truly  
(E alguém pode dizer que me amou de verdade)

But at the time it don't mean a thing  
(Mas nesse momento não significa nada)

Apenas mandei uma mensagem pro celular do suikutsu e fui dar uma volta

A pé mesmo, não era muito longe de casa.

My mind is gone

(Minha mente se foi)

I'm spinning round

(Estou rodando por aí)

And deep inside

(E bem aqui dentro)

My tears ill drown

(Afogarei minhas lágrimas)

I'm loosing grip

(Estou perdendo a cabeça)

What's happening?

(O que está acontecendo?)

I stray from love

(Eu me afasto do amor)

This is how I feel

(É assim que me sinto)

eu andava e não sentia meus pés,tão distante em meus pensamentos,antigas lembranças me vieram a cabeça,desde o momento em que eu entrei no colégio,

conheci sango e rin,e especialmente o inuyasha.

This time was different

(Dessa vez foi diferente)

Felt like I was just a victim

(Foi como se eu fosse só uma vítima)

And it cut me like a knife

(E me cortou como uma faca)

When you walked out of my life

(Quando você saiu da minha vida)

Now I'm in this condition

(Agora estou nessa condição)

And I got all the symptoms

(E eu tenho todos os sintomas)

Of a girl with a broken heart

(De uma garota com o coração partido)

But no matter what

(Mas não importa o que seja)

You'll never see me cry

(Você nunca me verá chorar)

me lembrei de como nós dois brigávamos,de como ele ficava lindo irritado

de como me olhava quando algum homem se aproximava de mim,é muito custoso acreditar que foi tudo mentira.

Did it happen when we first kiss?

(Aconteceu quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?)

Cos it's hurting me let it go

(Porque esquecer tudo está me machucando)

Maybe cos we spent so much time

(Talvez porque passamos muito tempo juntos)

And I know that is no more

(E eu sei que não acontecerá mais)

I should have never let you hold me baby

(Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado me abraçar, querido)

Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart

(Talvez seja o porque eu estou triste de ver sua partida)

I didn't give it to you on purpose

(Eu não me dei a você de propósito)

can't figure out how you stole my heart

(Nossa jornada acabou roubando meu coração)

nunca pensei que esquecer machucasse tanto,mesmo que eu queira do fundo de minha alma esquecer

as malditas lembranças sempre voltam,mesmo depois de todo esse tempo,eu queria socar o desgraçado que disse que "o tempo cura tudo",pois em mim as feridas nunca cicatrizaram

How did I get here with you

(Como cheguei a esse ponto com você?)

I'll never know

(Eu nunca saberei)

I never meant to let it get so personal

(Minha intenção nunca foi deixar ficar tão pessoal)

And after all I tried to do

(E depois de tudo que tentei fazer)

I'm broken-hearted

(Estou com o coração partido)

I can't let you know

(Eu não posso te deixar saber)

And I Won't Let It Show

(E eu não deixarei mostrar)

You won't see me cry

(Você nunca me verá chorar)

Amanha eu voltaria para Tókio,prometi para mim mesma que não iria chorar,vou encarar tudo de frente como se nada me atingisse.

acordei cedo,minhas malas já estavam prontas..

coloquei uma blusinha de laica verde limão,uma calça jeans apertada e uma bota qualquer preta por cima da calça.

fui direto pro aeroporto,nem vi o tempo passar naquele avião,meus pensamentos estavam muito longe,longe ate demais, será que sentiram minha falta? o que será que aconteceu nesse tempo que estive fora?

não conseguia pensar em mais nada,estava tão distraída que nem vi o avião pousar.

desci do avião,olhando minha antiga cidade quando eu vi a sango e a rin vindo em minha direção

abraçei-as com muita força,era bom estar de volta.

#Eu senti falta de vocês suas fedidas#falei rindo enquanto agente saia da linha de pouso

#nós também,ó amiga desnaturada,nem pra nos mandar uma carta né? #falou a sango

ai eu fiquei boiando,eu tinha mandado uma carta pra cada uma e pro...ah deixa pra lá não quero me lembra dele agora

#ué,eu mandei,será que não chegou? #perguntei enquanto entravamos emum carro que estava nos esperando

#Não sei,mas deixa pra lá#dessa vez foi a rin que se pronunciou

#Sua doida,e ai vai-nos contar as novidades não é? #falou ela com carinha de esperançosa

levamos todo o caminho falando sobre tudo que eu fiz lá na suíça,as vezes rin meio que se atirava pra cima de nós super feliz com o que eu contava,senti falta de toda aquela alegria.

#então chegamos#sango falou

estávamos em uma parquezinho bonito e florido

#O que estamos fazendo aqui suas doidas? #eu realmente não estava entendendo e isso que eu não sou loira rsrsrsrs

#eu não acredito sua..sua #as duas começaram a me bater 0.o gente doida,eu hem!!

#Dá pra parar de me baterem e falar logo o que ta acontecendo? #falei me desvencilhando os socos e tapas daquelas duas.

#foi aqui que agente se tornou amigas #falou rin

realmente eu tinha esquecido,foi vacilo meu esquecer disso.

#é verdade,como eu pude esquecer? #elas me puxaram e agente se sentou num banquinho perto de um lago muito lindo.

#e ai,o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora? #eu queria perguntar sobre uma pessoa que certamente vocês sabem de quem se trata,mas não,eu prometi esquecê-lo e é isso que eu vou faze.

#ahhh aconteceu tanta coisa,a sango ta namorando com o miroku e... #eu tive que interrompe a rin

olhei incrédula pra sango que estava que nem um pimentão e comecei a dar gargalhada

#O que tem de tão engraçado,baka? #Perguntou ela me fulminando com os olhos

#Eu não acredito,você e aquele tarado? achei que você o odiasse #haha eu tive que rir,sango e o tarado do miroku? realmente as coisas mudaram por aqui

#ah,ele mudou #falou ela meio sem jeito

ela não esperou eu responder e continuou falando

#E a rin ta namorando o irmão do inuyasha #quando ela falou aquilo eu parei de rir,olhei bem fundo pra rin

#é verdade? #tinha medo que o irmão daquele baka só estivesse brincando com a minha amiga

#Sim,ele ate me deu um anel de compromisso #estava estranhando,porem eu não conhecia o irmão do inuyasha,mas sendo irmão dele boa coisa não deveria de ser.

#Rin,ele pode só estar querendo brincar com você,pode só estar.. #ela se alevantou num impulso visivelmente irritada e falou

#Só porque o inuyasha te traiu não quer dizer que o sesshy seja assim também #

cara eu nunca vi a rin assim,eu olhei pra baixo e me senti triste,porem me alevantei rápido

#Faça o que quiser,só não diga que eu não avisei#e sai caminhando,a única coisa que eu ouvi foi a sango chamando a rin de retardada

#Ei kagome#rin correu e ficou na minha frente

#Desculpa miga#e me abraçou

#tudo bem#susurrei

#Vamos lá,o traste me envio um e-mail ontem de noite falando que vocês iriam me receber no aeroporto e que ele me comprou um apartamento para ser independente já que eu the disse que não voltaria a morar com ele,o que acham de fazer uma festa do pijama pra comemorar minha volta? #

as duas pularam em cima de mim felizes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

paramos na frente de um prédio super bonito

entramose eu falei que era filha do naraku higurashi e ela me deu a chave do meu apartamento

vocês devem estar se perguntando,porque eu quis morar em um condomínio não?

Pois chega de solidão,não quero um lugar sem movimento,sem vida.

entramos no apartamento,era realmente lindo por dentro e bem espaçoso

e ainda por cima era mobiliado,a decoração era linda,certamente não foi a kagada que escolheu hauaha,era verde limão e branco com detalhes prateados que me lembravam o..

peguei as malas e coloquei no quarto e a rin e a sango me ajudaram a arrumá-lo

#hei gente,e ai como anda o colégio e as novidades? #sorri sem graça na verdade eu queria saber como estava aquela pessoa que vocês conhecem.

#não precisa disfarçar kagome,você quer saber sobre o Inuyasha? #falou sango

eu suspirei,não dava pra mentir pra sango

#è #falei desanimada

#Se antes ele era galinha,agora ta pior,acho que agora ele já pegou todas as garotas do colégio

nem as das oitavas series ele perdoou.. #

cachorro,idiota,FDP,imundo,nojento aiiiiiii que ódio

eu estava com raiva,muita raiva mas mais ainda de mim,por sentir o mesmo amor de antes

ou se duvidar ate mais forte

#Ele também fica com a kikyou,ela sabe que é corna mas não se importa,ela tem tipo uma paixão doentia por ele. #dessa vez foi a rin que falou

#haaa,eu não me importo ele que se foda#tentei fingir mas não adiantou muito

#kagome você vai terminar o terceiro ano aqui? e fazer o tecnico? #perguntou sango

#é,eu vou#Sim eu queria ir,Por mais que me machucasse eu queria vê-lo,confrontá-lo fazê-lo sentir como eu me sinto agora.

depois de muita farra fomos dormir,eu ja estava cansada,também depois de dançar,fazer guerra de almofadas,comer uma panela de brigadeiro(que inveja u.ú) estávamos mortas

e amanha eu ia a escola,meu "querido paizinho" ja tinha arrumado minha matricula

5 horas da manha

pipipipipi(que ridiculo¬¬)

o maldito despertador tocou,coloquei ele mais cedo pra ter mais tempo de me arrumar

as garotas ficaram dormindo,só acordaram as 7:0 que era hora de acordarem.

#k-kagome? #perguntou sango ao ver como estava

#que foi? #perguntei amarrando a sandália.

#você esta maravilhosa#falou rin pulando na cama,haha hoje minha vingança seria perfeita

#éeu sei#e fiz um sorriso engraçada,elas me atiraram uma almofada

#haha to brincando#vamos resumir como eu estava:com o cabelo escorrido e nas pontas uns cachinhos,do lado preto a um tic tac com uma florzinha,uma blusa preta decotada que mostrava bem os meus seios,e uma mini saia linda jeans e uma linda sandalinha de salto auto de amarrar.

elas se arrumaram e nós fomos,quando chegamos,metade dos homens to colégio me olharam e assobiaram,eu me senti a PODEROSA HAHAHA,verdade...

ate que eu vi o..inuyasha,meu coração parou na hora,mas ia ser forte e resistir a tentação de ir lá e bater nele pelo que ele me disse e depois puxar ele pra um canto e beija-lo ate não conseguirmos mais respirar,mas resisti a vontade e andei normalmente quando o miroku veio abraçar a sango e olhou pra mim e disse.

#k-kagome? O.O#ele me olhava de cima a baixo,eu me senti um hambúrguer a ponto a ser devorado haha,deve ser por isso que a sango bateu nele¬¬

#que foi? #perguntei inocentemente

#Você esta uma deusa#ele olhou de relance pra sango que o fuzilava com os olhos

#não tanto como a minha sangozinha linda#ele a abraçou e ela pareceu mais calma

o inuyasha que agora não tinha me visto olhou pra mim e eu disfarcei o olhar.

quando ele me viu,olhou pro lado rápido e quando a nojenta da kikyou passou..vocês nem acreditam o que ele fez..AKELE PUTO DEU UM BEIJO DESINTUPIDOR DE PIA NELA NA MINHA FRENTE...que odiooo!!

_To be continue..._

_**Ola minhas queridas**_

_**Próximo capitulo cenas inéditas e engraçadas (parece ate propaganda de novela OO)**_

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

**Polly:**_ eu acho que certamente você vai me matar agora nesse instante_

_ouve a porta de casa abrir violentamente_

_Deus me ajude_

_sai fugindo da polly-chan_

_Shauhsuahsuhsu_

_Se você matasse o traste e a kagada certamente iria despencar a fic muahahaha_

_Mas não se preocupe o que é deles ta guardado, c sabe né? eu sou realmente muito cruel ó.O musiquinha de suspense agora quem saberá o que ira acontecer? (dicertamente eu né a psicótica que escreve essa fic OO)_

**Gabi-chan:**_ falta um tempinho, eu me perdi nu tempo OO_

_Mas logo ela se livra do traste por que ele só vai dar o apartamento pra ela só depois ele vai aparecer, hahaha acho que essa capitulo já responde sua pergunta numero 2 xD_

_Que bom que você ta gostando, c você acha eles fogosos agora tem que ler as próximas cenas oO, essa fic ta virando um tanto pornográfica _

**sakuraprincesa:**_ ola querida, hsuahsuahsuha ta ficando viciada na fic hem #D_

_acho que vou publicar um livro dessa fic(quem dera Y.Y)_

_logo eu irei postar uma fic bem comedia que acho que você vai gostar_

_hsaushuahsuhsuha_

**Roberta22:**_melosa? Você deve ter lido sò os primeiros capitulos hsuahsua XD_

**tenshiraissa:**_ vai acontecer coisas bem piores, ela vai se tornar uma cômica ainda xD_

_tem a "maratona dos pelados" ainda muahahaha nn_

**Stella:**_ brigada coração, que bom que você ta gostando espero que continue acompanhando xD_


	11. invasões

_**Ola minhas queridas n-n**_

_**Saudades de vcs suas psicóticas hsuahsuahs**_

_**Nossa ate que vcs não me ameaçam muito comparado na comu que eu posto hahaha**_

_**Bem ate que postei mais rapidinho né? X)**_

_**Vamos a fic**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 11:invasões

quando ele me viu,olhou pro lado rápido e quando a nojenta da kikyou passou..vocês nem acreditam o que ele fez..AKELE PUTO DEU UM BEIJO DESINTUPIDOR DE PIA NELA NA MINHA FRENTE...que odiooo!!

naquela hora eu tive vontade de cortar ele em pequenos pedacinhos para ser bem mais torturante,mas me mantive calma e apenas olhei e sorri.,

ahh esse desgraçado ia ver só uma coisa,eu não me chamo kagome higurashi se eu nao me vingar desse FDP.

sabe qual a pior parte? é que eu ainda amo esse paspalho,e morri por dentro quando vi ele com aquela vadia,sabe o que é ver aquele que você ama com outra? é a pior sensação que uma mulher pode sentir, todo esse tempo que eu estive longe dele

com cada pessoa que eu estive eu tentava imaginar que era melhor que ele e o resultado?

EU PENSAVA NELE MAIS AINDA,é eu sei eu sou ridícula.

passei por ele,cara me senti PODEROSA(desculpa gente mas tive que desataca denovo xD)

o vento balançava,parecia cena de filme,todos os carinhas babavam e ele com aquela cara de tosco que mesmo assim é muito fofa,calma kagome se controla,finja indiferença

aiiiiii

PLAFT

droga eu tinha que tropeçar bem na frente dele,meninas nunca façam isso..

#hauahuahau#rin e sango quase se matavam de rir¬¬ viram? isso que é amigas solidárias

enquanto eu tava no chão elas quase se matam de tanto rir¬¬

pera mas como eu cai?? maldição o puto do inuyasha colocou o pé na frente

haa mas ele vai se ver comigo

#Por que fez isso idiota? # perguntei em posição de soco

#Vai fazer o que vai me bater? #cara que saudade daquela voz

não respondi,só dei um chute naquele lugar que eu conhecia bem

#Isso é melhor que um soco#e sai andando e deixei-o lá com a mãonaquele lugar gemendo de dor.

#dalhe kagome# gritou sango

#foi apenas uma "liçãozinha" da próxima vez vai ser muito pior#sorri por dentro

todos entraram na aula e o professo de física me apresentou maioria eram os mesmos colegas do 1 ano,PUTA QUE O PARIU,eu não tinha reparado mas o inuyasha esta na minha turma,olhei ao meu redor,sorte que aquela vaca da kikyou não estava,suponho que esteja em outra turma.

os que não me conheciam,inclusive os garotos sorriam e assobiavam e o inuyasha...ROSNAVA,ele só rosnava quando estava com ciúmes,estranho.

#Senhorita higurashi,sente naquele lugar ali,é o único lugar disponível#

não acho que alguém deve estar rindo as minhas custas(é nos estamos hauahu)

ele apontou pra uma classe na frente do inuyasha,cara que azar!

quando ela falou isso inuyasha olhou pra mim e depois virou o rosto enquanto eu ia em direção aquela maldita classe

me sentei e recebi vários olhares

quando eu cruzei as pernas

o que alguns aninhos não fazem com uma pessoa hehehe

só ouvi um baixo "maldição" vinda do inuyasha

se eu não conhece ele bem diria que estava com ciúmes mas já que pra ele eu não signifiquei nada,mas pra mim ele ainda significa muito mas eu não vou demonstrar nunca,

não depois do que ele me fez

não estava prestando a mínima atenção na aula

quando uma bolinha de papel foi atirada na minha classe foi um loirinho bonitinho que me atirou

abri e dizia

"oie te achei mó gata,vc quer ficar comigo?"

essa é minha chance de me vingar do feinho orelhudo

ele tem que ver que não é só ele de homem que existe

e que eu posso gostar de outros homens

cara as vezes eu sou tão má,mas isso não é nadaAINDA muahauahuahua

eu peguei a bolinha e escrevi "também te achei um docinho,quero sim,quando vai ser?"

e pisquei pra ele,e o inuyasha olhando tudo huahuahahua

ele me jogou o bilhetinho de volta,me apavorei dizia um bem grande

"VAI SER AGORA"

ele se alevantou e falou bem alto

#Da licença professora#e se ajoelhou na minha classe e me deu um beijo suculento

ele tava com gostinho de brigadeiro,cara eu amo brigadeiro

me deu um pouco de vergonha quando todo mundo aplaudiu menos a professora e o inuyasha que olhavam a cena indganados hauahua

depois do beijo ele se sentou no seu lugar e ficou o tempo todo me olhando e sorrindo

e a professora se pronunciou pela primeira vez

#que rapaz de atitude em...mas vamos terminar a aula ok? #

todos assentiram e ela continuou com a materia

quando bateu pro outro periodo e a professora biscoitinho não chegava, o loirinho bonitinho veio na minha direção

eu me alevantei da classe e disse:

#Qual teu nome mesmo? #nem deixei ele terminar

#tem orkut? msn? #ele me olhava atônico

#claro,meu nome é sasuke,tenho 19 anos,e hoje vou entrar na net já te add#

ele nem deixou eu falar nada me puxou e me beijou enquanto alguns garotos exclamavam:

#que inveja#quando desgrudei do beijo adivinha quem tava nos encarando? isso mesmo o inuyasha,vocês tinham que ver a cara dele,cara de indignado e enfurecido.

eu me pirava de rir enquanto o sasuke olhava meio confuso a cena e o inuyasha continuava ali com cara de bobo.

cara,funcionou...foiótimo ver que ele não gostou nadinha do que viu hahaha

depois de uma aula bem chata soltamos no recreio,fui feliz pra casa

quando vi o inuyasha entrando numa rua então decidi por segui-lo

segui por varias ruas,nossa como ele morava longe cara,acho que perdi uns cinco quilos

indo ate lá,ate que ele parou.

então ele se virou,e agora o que faço?

já sei,me escondi atrás de um carro e espiei discretamente

ele ficou meio desconfiado,ele podia sentir o meu cheiro,como eu pude esquecer disso

ahhh eu tava com a bolsa,sempre levo perfume nela,coloquei acho que o vidro todo

quando eu fiz isso,ele espirrou,o perfume tinha cheiro doce.

ele por fim entrou...

então eu rodiei a casa não queria nem saber porque os vizinhos me olhavam,

tava com um pouco de medo que chamassem ele pensando que eu ia assaltar a casa

mas porsorte não chamaram,vocês podem me chamar de louca,retardada,pessoa com um serio disturbio mental porem eu fiz aquilo que eu queria no momento.

observei toda a casa por fora e resolvi por entrar pela janela ja que a luz estava apagada

bati na minha própria testa,claro que a luz tava apagada PORQUE ERA DE DIA.

hauahahauhauhauhaua

mas só tinha percebido isso quando já tinha entrado no quarto dele.

ele tava dormindo,ai que lindo,ele parecia um anjo,pena que quando esta acordado é um capetinha.

fiquei admirando por um bom tempo ate que ele respirou bem devagar e se mexeu

juro quase me mijei de medo,quando vi que ele estava se remexendo muito corri para o primeiro lugar que enxerguei..o BANHEIRO!

fiquei por dentro do boxe que tinha uma cortininha,eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia

já que eu vi pela fresta da curtininha ele entrando e TIRANDO A ROUPA

gelei,juro.

ele começou tirando a blusa,eu quase desmaiei ele tinha criado mais músculos,não tinha uma gordurinha no abdomem,e pirei quando ele tirou a calça, e depois a sua cueca preta apertada.

ele estava lindo,perfeito os cabelos longos ajudavam a ficar mais charmoso,

minha sorte era que ele não entrou no boxe,foi se depilar NA SALA

cara que estranho,ele pegou uma gilete e foi pra sala

ELE TAVA NU

eu segui para o quarto quando:

#VOCÊ#merdaaaaaaaaa ele me pegou me virei e deparei com aquele lindo,gostoso,sarado

tudo de bom,charmoso ah vcs entenderam...

na minha frente...

cara segurei pra não babar cheguei ate engolir a baba porque se não eu ia pagar o micao

#err..bem..eu.. #o que eu ia falar?? que vai chover hoje? nãoooo,falei a primeira idiotisse que me veio na cabeça

#ahh o cachorrinho la de baixo ta latindo#eu corri mas não consegui chegar ate a janela por que ele me segurou do braço

#O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? #ele falou em um tom áspero,agora ele estava bem,mas bem PERTO DE MIM,contando que ele tava pelado,a carne é fraca me segurei pra não apalpar a bunda dele e dar um beliscão lá onde vocês imaginam huahuahua

não falei nada apenas olhei pro chão tentando não olhar para lugares impróprios

sabe o que eu descobri?? que sou muito,mais muito PERVA mas só com ELE.

#bela ação que você fez hoje#foi o que ele disse

eu tive que olhar pra ele,ele tava com cara de bravo como se fosse um namorado traido

estranhei e resolvi me pronunciar

#bela ação TAMBEM que você fez#sorri maliciosa

#vai querer me julgar agora? #ele falou no mesmo tom

#QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA CUIDAR DA MINHA VIDA#gritei,cara eu tava engasgada

#É NÃO SEI,NÃO SOU EU QUE FICO ESPIANDO OS OUTROS NUS NÉ?QUE NÃO PODE TER SOSSEGO EM SUA PROPRIA CASA#com essa eu me segurei pra não estrangular ele

#ta se achando né? FEINHO ORELHUDO#ele só olhou pra mim e RIU

#sou feio,orelhudo,mas bem que você quer né#ele agora estava a um centímetro de mim

suei frio,me controlar para falar com ele e agir como se eu não sentisse nada por ele foi difícil mas resistir a ele ali pertinhu e nu quase em cima de mim foi d+

sai de perto dele pra não fazer em nenhuma loucura

#ha você ta brincando ne? eu gostar de VOCÊ? um idiota que trata as mulheres como se fosse umas cadelas,que não da a mínima pra ninguém e se acha o gostoso#é na verdade ele É gostoso huauahuhau

#é? tem certeza que não senti nada por mim? #ele deu um pulo e me pegou no colo e me empurrou pra cama e se deitou por cima de mim,começou a beijar meu pescoço

eu me arrepiei toda,ele era o único que fazia eu me sentir daquele jeito com um simples toque,tentei sair mas ele me prendeu

#Vai fazer o que? me agarrar a força? #perguntei arrogante

#não preciso fazer isso se você fica arrepiada com um simples toque#e me beijou na BOCA

não foi um beijo cheio de malicia,desejo e algo sem sentimento,foi como se agente matasse saudade de todo o tempo que ficou longe,ele acariciava meus cabelos e me beijava apaixonadamente,claro que pode ser só impressão minha,mas ele não beijou a kikyou daquele jeito,ele beijou ela como se fosse apenas um passatempo e eu como se fosse o ar que ele precisa pra viver.

depois que ele me beijou ele olhou nos meus olhos e mordeu de leve o lábio e eu falei agora calma

#não podemos fazer isso#e olhei pro lado,eu estava triste,eu estava morrendo de saudade

eu estava feliz por estar com ele,que saudade dele,da voz máscula dele,do beijo dele

do toque dele de tudo...

#podemos sim,eu sei que você quer#ele me falou ao pé do ouvido

#não#eu falei tão baixo que mal podia se escutar

eu dizia que não mas abraçava ele e acariciava com as mãos

ele me apertou mais contra o corpo e me beijou

que saudade daquele corpo,daquele beijo...

ele deslizou a mão pra dentro da minha blusa e lentamente foi tirando revelando meu sutiã bege,a qual ele lentamente tirou beijando meus seios e acariciando minhas coxas enquanto desamarrava minha sandália...

eu não fiz nada pra parar,também eu não podia...

depois dele desamarrar minha sandália,eu inverti as posições ficando por cima dele

sentando no colo dele o beijando no pescoço,ele apenas me abraçou enquanto eu descia a boca passando pelo belo peito sarado dele e parando na virilha,ele jurando que eu ia

passar a boca pelo membro dele mas eu não fiz,deixei ele na vontade

ele me virou e ficou por cima,arrancando minha saia e minha calcinha sem nenhuma vergonha ou sutileza,se pos por cima de mim ,pegou a camisinha e me penetrou,

seguiu beijando minha boca,e beijando meu pescoço,estava sendo bem carinhoso

quando derrepente ouvimos uma batida na porta,merda era a puta da kikyou

#amor#ela chamou o inuyasha

fiz ele sair de cima de mim e olhei com uma cara super furiosa e vesti minha roupa enquanto ele ia pro banheiro pegar a roupa dele

e eu sai pela janela,cara tava me sentindo a outra,a vadiazinha,que nojo.

fiqueiarrependida por um lado e por outro feliz,eu realmente sou muito patética

pra ele foi apenas uma transa não foi amor e pra mim foi super especial.

cheguei no meu apê tranquei –o e fui direto pra cama não tava a fim de tomar banho

ainda tinha o cheiro dele no meu corpo,que coisa mais ridícula,mas parece que ele estava comigo,aquele cheirinho que somente ele tem,oMEU inu...

o que eu to dizendo?

acabei de fazer uma das piores burradas da minha vida e to aqui chamando aquele imbecil,galinha,imprestável,cafajeste de MEU...

idiota é isso que eu sou,amanha garanto que ele vai se gabar pros outros dizendo "comi ela ontem,mole mole"

ai que ódio,vou arranca o fígado dele se ele fizer isso...JURO!

_continua..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oie espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... XD**_

_**Peço que leiam minha nova fic "mente de uma hentai" já postei o primeiro capitulo no FF, posso dizer que a fic ta muito engraçado (foi o que todos que leram disseram )**_

_**Leiam se vcs se arrependerem podem me bater eu deixo (T.T)**_

_Respondendo reviws:_

**tenshiraissa:** hahaha eu tbm odeio a kikyou mas ela vai ter o troco ainda, você sabe como a kagome é perversa né? hahaha então já pode imaginar o que vai acontecer :D

eu coloquei coisas muito doidas, depois você vai ver como minha mente pode ser maligan hahahahahah

**Hana****Murasaki**-**Chan**:hahaha não fiquei chateada não, mas calma a fic não ta acabando a kagome não vai virar patty nem nada, ela só amadureceu um pouco entende? Tem muita coisa pela frente, kagome vai aprontar muito, vai ter gay dando em cima do inu vai acontecer bastante coisas ainda xD

**Kayra**:oie querida você é leitora nova né? bem vinda o

Hahaha você acha ela má? Por que você não viu as coisas que ela vai fazer hahaha

Bem eu odeio a kikyou mas sinto ate pena dela depois do que a kagome vai fazer com ela :P

Ahhhh mas tem um segredinhu do traste, depois você vai saber pq dele odiar tanto o pai do inu hahahaha, eu coloquei coisas imagináveis nessa fic, só mais louca que essa fic é a mente de uma hentai hahahahaha se puder da uma passadinha lá é so clikar ali no link com o meu nome "crispel" e vai aparecer todas as fics já postadas por mim hehehe

Te garanto que você não vai perder nada lendo #-#

No próximo capitulo acho que ela já se intende com inu, eu coloquei tanto hentai nessa fic meu deus ----------

Brigada :D

Bjinhus

**Polly**: calma ainda não precisa me jogar no rio guaíba(como uma leitora minha do orkut sugeriu haha) calma você tbm odeia a kikyou não é? Eu odeio muito ela também, mas ela vai receber o troco, calma não se desespere tem muita coisa ainda pela frente +.+

O inu tadinhu fiquei ate com pena de tudo que eu fiz com ele na fic, o coitado foi apalpado ate por bixa X--------X

Hahahaha eu sou tão incompreendida todos querem me mata T.T

Ahh brigada espero que sempre continue lendo

**Stella**:hahahaha brigada coração, você tbm gosta de hentai?

Se eu não me engano alem desse hentai desse capitulo tem mais 2 ou três O.o

É que eu amo hentai :D

Entom é issu, bjokas

**S2EricaS2**:pq você acha que a fic vai terminar com um final triste? Tem muitos capítulos ainda pela frente, falta mais da metade pra acabar, eu tenho que pensar ainda em um final pra ela, eu gosto tanto de escrever essa fic T.T

Mas tudo tem começo,meio e fim, e essa fic não será diferente Y.Y

**uchiha****nandah** sim eu sou a dona do flogao crispel que nossa faz tempo que eu não atualizo,a total eu tenho 4 flogs xD

eu tbm amo as fics da linoklis-chan, ela escreve henati como ninguém

bjokas


	12. vc me ama? õo

_**Hello galerinha, demorei né? xD**_

_**Quero agradecer ao imenso carinho de vocêis**_

_**E dizer que essa fic NÃO É INSIPRADA EM ROMEU E JULIETA**_

_**Por deus não tem nada a ver com Romeu e Julieta...**_

_**Bem continuando...a previsão de capítulos é uns 20,24 ou ate menos,**_

_**Quando mais comentários mais rápido eu posto xD**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

**Retrospectiva:** _cheguei no meu apê tranquei –o e fui direto pra cama não tava a fim de tomar banho_

_ainda tinha o cheiro dele no meu corpo,que coisa mais ridícula,mas parece que ele estava comigo,aquele cheirinho que somente ele tem,o MEU inu..._

_o que eu to dizendo? _

_acabei de fazer uma das piores burradas da minha vida e to aqui chamando aquele imbecil,galinha,imprestável,cafajeste de MEU..._

_idiota é isso que eu sou,amanha garanto que ele vai se gabar pros outros dizendo "comi ela ontem,mole mole"_

_ai que ódio,vou arranca o fígado dele se ele fizer isso...JURO!_

--------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 12: você me ama?

-----------------------------------------

olhei no relógio já era noite,nossa!! como demorei lá

eram 7:30 fiquei 3 horas pensando em tudo quando

tentei dormir,me virava pros lados e não tinha jeito

então decidi ligar a tv...

adivinha o que tava dando? um filme de ROMANCE e o que é mais estranho...

eu ASSISTI ao filme,e CHOREI cara eu devo estar muito mal,mas muito mal mesmo

muito patética.

depois de muito esforço dormi,só fui acordar na hora de ir pra escola

coloquei uma calça qualquer um moletom,um tênis e amarrei meu cabelo.

eu tinha carro,mas preferi ir de apé mesmo,cheguei nu colégio já tinha batido,fui ate minha turma bati na porta,a professora de literatura já estava em sala de aula,mas ela me deixou entrar,entrei e me sentei naquele maldito lugar na frente do inuyasha.

#bom dia,gostosa# era o sasuke,cara que vontade de bater nele,mas não falei nada apenas tentava prestar atenção na aula.

vi o inuyasha mandar um bilhetinho ao sasuke que o olhou com uma cara super feia e depois olhou pra mim e escreveu um bilhete e me mandou.

#ah é? você dormiu com o inuyasha? quando é a minha vez? #cara que vontade de bater nele,como ele pode falar isso? ou melhor que vontade de bater nos DOIS aff.me controlei

e apenas respondi.

"sabe o dia de são nunca? é talvez possa ser nesse dia,seu porco"

depois ele não me mandou mais nada.

depois de mais dois períodos chatíssimos fomos pro recreio,fui ate a cantina quando percebi que tinha esquecido meu dinheiro pra comprar comida,também tinha que falar com a rin e a sango,ah depois eu falo com elas.

fui ate minha sala quando vi a porta entre aberta e ouvi duas vozes conhecidas..

sim Inuyasha e Miroku,mas o que será que eles estavam conversando,me escorei na parede e parei pra ouvi-los

#Inuyasha,o que esta acontecendo? você esta estranho desde o reaparecimento da kagome#falou miroku

#eu??? o que tem a ver aquela garota? #perguntou ele grosso como sempre

#pode se abrir comigo,sabe que posso ter mil defeitos,menos fofoqueiro e traira#

#acho que preciso desabafar com alguém ou vou explodir#esse assunto tava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

#sim,me conte#falou miroku com calma

#estava indo tudo tão bem,eu já tinha consegui-lo tirá-la da cabeça,mas foi só ela voltar pra reacender tudo novamente#que? ele tava falando de mim?

#de quem? da senhorita kagome? #perguntou miroku

#Sim,com as outras nada parecido acontece,eu tenho o controle sobe meu coração e minha sanidade,mas é só ela aparecer pro meu coração bater mais forte e eu perder a razão#nessa hora meu queixo caiu,será que eu estava entendendo mal?

#oh,quem diria o grande inuyasha,apaixonado#ria miroku

#cala a boca#só ouvi um barulho o inuyasha deve ter socado o miroku

#Continuando,ontem eu tava no banheiro quando senti cheiro de excitação e não era de minha causa,então sugeri que tinha alguém na minha casa então sai pra sala que assim o suspeito ou a suspeita sairia e acertei,imagina quem estava lá? a kagome..isso mesmo

depois de muitos joguinhos de sedução,agente acabou..er..transando,só que aquela cadela da kikyou atrapalhou tudo# ahh então foi assim que o desgraçado me encontrou..

eu tava cheia de esperanças ouvindo tudo,mas então porque ele me ligou e falou aquelas coisas e me tratou tão friamente quando eu cheguei?

dei um suspiro desanimado então ouvi

#que cheiro é esse,parece o cheiro da kagome#falou o inuyasha

droga,me descobriram,corri bastante,acho que ele não me viu.

agora eu estou confusa.

NARRAÇÃO DO INUYASHA:

achei que tinha alguém escutando a minha conversa com o miroku,estava desconfiado

mas quando abri a porta não tinha ninguém..mas eu tinha certeza que senti o cheiro da kagome. e se ela ouviu? iria me achar um idiota que ainda é apaixonado por ela...

se ela tivesse ali..qual seria a reação dela?

1-iria rir da minha cara

2iria me beijar

3-iria chorar

preferia a opção 2 hauahua

mas acho que ela não iria fazer isso:

FLASH BACK:

eu estava sentado em minha casa quando comecei a pensar na kagome,em como eu a amava...e em como eu era feliz ao lado dela,então resolvi ligar pra ela

ela atendeu

#oi meu amo... #me interromperam

#ola moleque,vejo que gostaria de falar com a kagome não? pois bem,ela viajou e mandou que eu deixasse um recadinho pra você,ela disse que você foi um ótimo passatempo pra ela,

e que agora iria se casar,ela ate pediu pra convidar vc pro casamento...ela esta na suíça..

vai se casar com HOUJO TENSHIK,um dos mais ricos e.. #não consegui ouvir mais nada,desliguei na cara dele,cara como ela pode fazer isso comigo, a única mulher que eu realmente amei me traiu...depois de algum tempo me veio uma carta com o número dela,liguei e falei poucas e boas pra ela,ela desligou na minha cara,vadia!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

deu chega de pensar em passado,o que eu não entendo é que se ela ia se casar porque voltou solteira? decerto o carinha deve ter percebido a vadia que ela é.

o ruim é que eu ainda amo ela,cada vez que vejo ela,da vontade de agarrar ela no colo e levar pra minha casa,beijá-la todinha e fazer muito amor com ela,depois abraçá-la e apertá-la ate dormir,a protegendo,a acariciando...

mas isso é impossível,o que eu posso fazer agora é inrrita-la e tornar a vida dela um inferno

fazê-la se sentir como eu me senti quando ela me deixou...

#é melhor agente parar de falar nisso#virei a cara,o sinal bateu,lentamente todo mundo foi chegando e eu me sentei no meu lugar,quando ela chegou e sentou na minha frente...

ela mexeu no cabelo e fez um coque,que vontade de beijar aquele pescoçinho,ei o que eu to falando? ela é uma VADIA não merece nenhum tipo de carinho meu,porem não irei deixar ela ficar com ninguém,vou torna a vida dela um inferno hoho eu sou mal

agora eu percebi,ela ainda estava com o meu cheiro,era gostoso sentir o cheiro dela misturado com o meu

NARRAÇÃO KAGOME:

não consegui prestar a mínima atenção na aula de biologia,estava pensando em um certo hanyou que inferniza minha vida,nem nos meus sonhos ele me deixa em paz..

o sinal bateu,entrou a professora de religião...

ai essa velha é louca,olha o assunto que ela veio falar.. "que o ódio é o mais próximo do amor"

#ate parece#sussurrei

#alem de idiota,ainda é louca#falou o inuyasha

#o único idiota aqui é você#rebati

#prefiro ser idiota,do que louca#falou ele

#è você seria louca se fosse gay,o que eu não duvido#arrecem reparei que a turma parou e ate a professora parou de falar pra escutar nossa discussão.

#Olhem gente aqui está o exemplo do que eu falei, o ódio é o mais próximo do amor#ela olhou e apontou pra mim e pro inuyasha.

#O QUE? # eu e ele nos alevantamos

#ó que lindos#a professora exclamou

#você ta louca é? #gritei

#só pode mesmo,eu gostar dessa fedelha? #gritou o inuyasha

#quem é a fedelha aqui,frutinha#a essa altura eu e ele estávamos de em pé em cima da cadeira.

#parem#gritou a professora

ela chegou perto de nós e disse com a maior cara de pau

#se beijem#O.o

#OQUE???? #eu e ele gritamos

#é só um teste,se vocês não sentem nada um pelo outro nem vão sentir nada.. #aquela velha merecia um bom tapa aff.

#nem pensa#falei

#ate parece que eu vou beija essa dai#falou o inuyasha

#hum,acho então que a senhorita tinha razão,sua opção sexual é gay? #nessa hora todo mundo caiu na gargalhada,eu me segurei pra não rir,o inuyasha tava vermelho.

#ah é,vamos ver mesmo o que eu sou#

nessa ele pulou pra minha cadeira me deitou na classe e me BEIJOU

caraca,eu não queria corresponder mais foi impossível.

passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e ele me apertou mais,virando o rosto pros lados,

o beijo estava bem fogoso,depois de uns cinco minutos

#viu? não sinto nada por ela#falou ele limpando a boca

#aham,nós reparamos¬¬#falava a professora indo se sentar,enquanto os garotos gritavam

#da the inuyasha# eu estava com raiva,depois daquele beijão aquele puto diz que não sente nada? aff que ódio.

depois daquilo sentamos nos nosso lugares,todo mundo cochichava sobre nós..

o sinal bateu..era recreio

eu encontrei a rin e a sango

#migahhhh#rin gritou pulando encima de mim

olhei a rin de cima a baixo,ela colocou a franja pro lado,estava com um all star preto com branco,uma calça preta,uma blusa preta com branco dizendo "emo".

#Rin você virou emo? #perguntei

#xim miguxa,é tão fofuxoo,eu xim xou emoxinha#ai o jeito que ela falava me dava nos nervos.

logo chegou a sango abraçada com o miroku e depois o sesshoumaru veio no recreio pra ver a rin já que ele não estudava no colégio.

ah sim o inuyasha tava junto só que nem olhava pra minha cara nem eu pra dele

eles quatro se sentaram perto de uma arvore e começaram a se beijar enquanto eu e inuyasha estávamos de em pé olhando,segurando mó vela¬¬

#q saco#sussurrei pro nada

#nisso eu concordo com você#falou o inuyasha ainda não olhando pra mim

#próxima vez vou trazer um castiçal#falei

#pior#ele respondeu

aquela melação tava cada vez pior,eles pareciam que iam se comer ali mesmo

#por que eles não procuram um quarto ? O.o#falei apavorada

#há,tão fazendo surubão no colégio#falou o inuyasha

#hoho#ri

#acho melhor agente sair daqui,o que acha? #ele me perguntou pela primeira vez olhando pra mim

#por mim tudo bem#respondi

agente saiu caminhando,fomos pra um local super calmo e afastado do colégio

quando derrepente vimos a kikyou,era bom demais pra ser verdade¬¬

#mal me deixo,e já ta com essa dai#falou apontando pra mim

#ó céus#ele suspirou

# sua vadia,você que fez ele terminar comigo#quando kikyou vinha pra me bater

inuyasha a segurou

#porque toda essa raiva MEU AMOR#esse puto desgraçado beijou ela,depois passou a mão na bunda dela e apertou...ele sabia que eu tava ali,ahh seus desgraçado isso tem troco.

sai dali bufando,aff agente tava ate tentando se dar bem,acho que só eu quis isso¬¬

entrei na sala de aula ainda com muita raiva quando bateu pro sinal e todo mundo entrou,eu já estava sentada no meu lugar quando ele chegou,virei o rosto pro lado,que ódio daquele FDP desgraçado..

a professora entrou e inuyasha sentou em seu lugar que por "coincidência" era atrás do meu¬¬

#O que aconteceu kagome? por que essa cara? #sussurrou no me ouvido

ai como eu odeio que me tratem como idiota

me levantei em um pulo

#Seu..filha da puta...por que não morre imbecil? # perguntei dando um tapa nele

nem preciso falar que todo mundo parou pra ver a discussão.

#uhu,o que foi HIGURASHI ficou com ciúmes por que a kikyou é mais gostosa que você é? #que ódio eu pulei no pescoço dele e apertei com as duas mãos estava quase conseguindo matá-lo quando a diretora chegou

parei pra ver a cena,eu encima do inuyasha no chão,com ele apertando minha BUNDA e eu tentando esgoelar ele com as duas mãos e todo mundo parado olhando a cena

uuuu isso kagome paga mais mico ainda

se eu não fosse eu estaria rindo de mim própria ¬¬

#Diretoria os dois# nós dois saímos

na diretoria:

#não foi uma nem duas vezes,vocês tem dado muita dor de cabeça aos professores#a diretora falou

#Culpa dele#

#culpa dela#

eu e o inuyasha falamos na mesma hora a diretora apenas se deu um tapa na testa

#o que há com vocês?vela perguntou

#eu a odeio#respondeu ele

#eu odeio mais que tudo nesse mundo ele#apontei pro inuyasha

ok,então vocês vão ficar duas horas sozinhos e vão se entender..

#OQUE? #eu e ele gritamos

não adiantou nada nossas suplicas ela nos trancou na salinha onde antes da minha viajem agente quase transou O.o

ela nós trancou lá,aquilo era super pequeno e eu tava soando frio,eu estava bem perto dele

olhei praquele lugar e lembrei da época que agente tava junto,na época que ele era carinhoso e dizia que me amava.escorreguei ate o chão e coloquei a cabeça entre as pernas enquanto ele gritava um "me tirem daqui".

ele se sentou ao meu lado

#Você é feia#ele me falou

eu não falei nada fiquei na mesma posição

#anh,seus peitos são caídos e a kikyou é mais gostosa#tambem não falei nada e nem olhei pra ele

ouvi ele batendo com o punho no chão

#Droga kagome,me xinga,me bate mas fala alguma coisa#ele quase gritou

#alguma coisa#ri sarcástica

#esse lugar não te trás nenhuma recordação? # eu não sei por que falei aquilo

olhei pra ele,ele olhou pro lado

#é muitas... #ele sussurrou,pareceu meio triste

#é mas não importa mais#falei,eu senti uma imensa vontade de chorar mas me segurei

#Claro,pra você nunca importou#ele falou

#anh? # eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer

# Pra você eu nunca importei realmente,fui seu brinquedinho,sua marionete#ele falou com uma voz arrastada,como ele poderia falar aquilo?

#como? você ta louco é? quem me trato como uma qualquer foi você,você foi um cachorro,esqueceu do que me falou em ligação?perguntei

#e você? não se lembra de ter feito nada não? de ir pra outro país pra se casar com um filhinho de papai e ainda por cima me convidar pra ser o padrinho? isso o que vote acha que é? que não é humilhante#ele estava com lagrimas nos olhos

#eu...não sei do que você esta falando..eu.. #ele me interrompeu

#pelo menos tem a decência de admitir#ele quase gritou

já entendi,agora tudo se encaixa

#Claro,agora estou entendendo,maldito traste...foi tudo uma armação,me escuta.. #falei sorrindo e um brilho nos olhos

#que? #ele não estava entendendo nada

#quando eu cheguei em casa depois daquele dia que agente quase transou aqui,o traste disse que ia me mandar pra suíça,eu tentei impedir mas a kagada tirou meu celular e me deram um tranqüilizante,eu só acordei quando o avião decolou...ai o houjo meu antigo namorado estava me esperando no aeroporto,ai eu despachei ele mas mesmo assim esses dois anos ele ficou me seguindo que nem um carrapato,eu mandei varias cartas pra você e você nunca retornou até aquela ligação... #eu falei rápido mas o inuyasha parecia acompanhar cada palavra.

#ah ta,você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa historia? #ele falou cruzando os braços

#tem uma explicação melhor? #falei arqueando uma sombrancelha

#tenho,você me deu um pé na bunda pra ficar com aquele riquinho FDP#ele falou com raiva

#idiota,você sabe muito bem que dinheiro pra mim não é importante e eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. #falei olhando fixamente pra ele

#vamos apenas pensar que isso é verdade,porque teu pai iria querer nós separar?falou ele

#por que meu pai e seu pai,são inimigos,não sei como isso começou só sei que meu pai odeia o seu#falei arrumando minha franja

#então quer dizer que você não me deu um pé na bunda? #falou ele olhando pra mim

#não,eu nunca faria isso,mas você hem... #olhei raivosa pra ele

#desculpa pelo telefonema,eu tava com raiva,recebi uma carta dizendo "você vai ser o padrinho do meu casamento?" ligue para esse numero e dê a respostavfalou ele olhando pro chão

#anh? mas eu nunca mandei carta nenhuma assim pra você...só pode ser coisa do traste# falei olhando pra ele

#então nunca ouve traição por ambas as partes? #perguntou ele

#bom,acho que não,tirando que você ficou com todo o colégio¬¬#falei levemente irritada

#ah mas vai me dizer que você não ficou com ninguém? #falou ele

#sim fiquei mas... #como eu iria dizer pra ele que não havia dormido com ninguem?

#mas... #ele repetiu

#er..ai como eu vou fala isso? #perguntei pra mim mesma

#ué...fala e pronto#falou ele bem perto de mim

#eu não...dormi com mais ninguém,só teve beijos e alguns amassos,nada mais que isso#falei,ele sorriu,um sorriso sincero e alegre,ele me abraçou bem forte,ó que saudade daquele abraço,ele se inclinou pra trás e me aconchegou entre as pernas dele me apertando forte,que gostoso ficar daquele jeito com ele,

#e você? #perguntei pra ele

#kagome eu não vou mentir,dormi com muitas mas nenhuma rolou sentimento,pelo menos não de minha parte...eu transava com elas,com você eu fazia amor,com elas acabava o sexo e eu mandava elas embora e depois chorava muito por não conseguir te esquecer nem por um segundo. #eu fiquei com os olhos lagrimejados depois dessa declaração

#eu amo você#falei enquanto uma lagrima escorria

#eu tambem te amo,kagome,MINHA kagome,só minha#falou ele me beijando

um beijo doce e calmo

depois do beijo ele passou as mãos pelas minhas costas e eu pelo peitoral dele

ele começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto eu puxava a camiseta dele..

depois de tirar a camiseta dele fiquei admirando por alguns segundos aquele peitoral lindo,definido,tonificado,ai que gostoso,comecei a beijar e lamber aquele peito perfeito enquanto ele gemia e acariciava meu cabelo,cheguei ate a calça e tire-a com a ajuda dele

depois lentamente tirei a cueca.

ele tava deitado nu,a minha mercê,era bom estar no comando,eu mesma tirei minhas roupas

quando eu já estava nua ele se atirou por cima de mim e me beijou,depois foi descendo chegando ate meus seios,onde ele beijou,chupou e mordeu de leve,enquanto eu gemia tentando gemer baixo pra ninguém escutar.

depois dos seios ele foi descendo pela minha barriga beijando e dando leves chupões ate que chegou no meu ponto mais intimo onde ele deu uma atenção especial enquanto eu tentava fechar as pernas e ele não deixou,pois é ele gosta de me torturar,depois de algum tempo ele parou e foi pra me beijar quando eu o empurrei e fiquei por cima,ia pagar na mesma moeda hoho...

desci pelo peitoral dele e fui ate sem membro onde lambi e chupei e ate certas horas dava uma mordidinha de leve enquanto ele se esperneava e gemia. ate que parei

ele me puxou e ficou por cima,começou a me penetrar sem cerimônia,enquanto eu o abraçava e enlaçava minhas pernas nas costas dele,ele aprofundou mais a penetração

depois de um tempinho nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo e ele se largou cansado em cima de mim me abraçando.

#te amo minha menina perfeita#falou ele no meu ouvido

eu ia falar que o amava quando um barulho nós apavorou a porta sendo aberta

e uma diretora incrédula nós olhando.

_**Continua..**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

sakuraprincesa, Hana Murasaki-Chan, Stella, Kagome ;D, --Não Interessa--

kissus povinhu que amuuu xD


	13. Pelados? Oo

Ola meus amores

#sendo apedrejada pelo povo# T.T

Tão poucas reviews que fiquei desanimada O-o

A fic já foi terminada nu meu PC e em algumas comunidades do Orkut que eu não vou falar o nome HUSIHAIUHS

A mente de uma hentai também...quem tiver sem nada pra ler e gostar de algo bem tosco e engraçado leia aquela fic XDD

Ahhh bom natal e fim de ano atrasado(uhuuu atrasada como sempre .)

Bem sem mais comentários vamos a fic D

Retrospectiva:

--------------------------------------

ele me puxou e ficou por cima,começou a me penetrar sem cerimônia,enquanto eu o abraçava e enlaçava minhas pernas nas costas dele,ele aprofundou mais a penetração

depois de um tempinho nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo e ele se largou cansado em cima de mim me abraçando.

#te amo minha menina perfeita#falou ele no meu ouvido

eu ia falar que o amava quando um barulho nós apavorou a porta sendo aberta

e uma diretora incrédula nós olhando.

--------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13:

------------------------------------------------

Pelados? O.o

----------------------------------------------

#Mas o que significa isso? #ela quase gritou

#Pensei que fosse obvio#o inuyasha falou

#Vocês,agora pra direção#gritou ela furiosa

quando agente ia pegar nossa roupas ela falou

#nem pensar,vão assim como estão,não quiseram fazer sem-vergonhices no colégio? então agüentem#ela tava realmente brava

eu peguei um jornal que tinha ali e me enrolei e o inuyasha pegou uma latinha de refri vazia e tentou tapar as partes mas estava difícil.

agente caminhava pelo colégio,era recreio e todo mundo,repito TODO MUNDO estava vendo aquela cena,eu nunca me senti tão mal,muitos riam outros cochichavam alguma coisa que eu num conseguia ouvir

#inuyasha o que eles tão falando? #sussurrei

#que essa é a cena mais divertida que já viram#ele falou cochichando pra mim

eu andava vermelha que nem um pimentão ao ver como os garotos me olhavam e as garotas olhavam o inuyasha quase babando¬¬ que ódio quem essas vadias acham que são pra olhar o que é MEU,só MEU inuyasha?

inuyasha começou a rosnar quando uns garotos falaram

#gostosa,vem aqui vem,te dou um trato agora#inuyasha ia até lá mas eu o segurei

#calma,eu tbm to odiando o jeito que essas mocreias olham pra vc,e nem por isso to espancando elas#falei baixinho

enfim chegamos a diretoria

#sentem-se#só tinha uma cadeira

#nãoooo#ela quase gritou quando viu que eu ia me sentar no colo do inuyasha

#ok#eu fiquei de pé não queria que o inuyasha ficasse de pé,ele tava so com a latinha cobrindo o seu membro.

#olha depois dessa cena eu deveria expulsá-los,mas como fui eu que os tranquei lá,não posso fazer isso,eu nunca ia imaginar que vocês iam..ah vcs sabem,lá dentro#falou ela um pouco encabulada

#sim#eu concordei

#então,acho que é castigo o suficiente vcs irem pra casa assim#falou ela,não não pode ser,essa VEIA É LOUCA? como agente vai pra casa assim?

#O que???? #eu e o inuyasha perguntamos enquanto ela nós empurrava pra fora e todo mundo nos olhava e ria,saímos pelo portão o pior..não tínhamos dinheiro...

não tínhamos carona,e nossa casa era longe.

agora imaginem a seguinte cena,você esta caminhando pacificamente na rua

quando vê: UMA MULHER SO COM UM JORNAL ENRROLADO MAL COBRINDO SUA BUNDA E SEU PEITO E UM HOMEM COMPLETAMENTE PELADO SO COM UMA LATINHA DE REFRI COBRINDO SUAS PARTES...

pois é...as pessoas nós olhavam como vcs nós olhariam O.O

e pra piorar nossa situação começou a chover ¬¬

alguém realmente quer ferrar minha vida . 

começou a desabar água e o vento estava quase levando o jornal que eu me cobria...

o papel começou a molhar,droga agora com o que eu vou me tapar...

olhei em minha volta quando vi o inuyasha parar perto de uma casa

#pega isso aki#ele tava louco ou o que? ele me deu um VASINHO DE FLOR

#o que? como eu vou me tapar com um vasinho de flor? #quase gritei

#pelo menos vc vai tapar a parte de baixo,temos que achar algo pra vc tapar a parte de cima#derrepente o dono da casa sai na rua e gritou

#LADRÕES DEVOLVAM MEU VASINHO#eu e ele gritamos na mesma hora

#corre# pois é se eu não fosse eu estaria gargalhando dessa cena,na chuva dois loucos peladões um com uma latinha na mão outro com um vasinho de flor correndo de um senhor com uma vassoura,pois é..ò vidinha cruel '-.-

depois de dois quarteirões o senhor parou de nos perseguir mas ainda corríamos,

#Pra onde vamos ka-chan? #ele me perguntou

# PUTA QUE O PARIU,nossas chaves ficaram lá#droga e agora o que fazer?

#teremos que entrar mesmo sem chave...kagome você lembra se deixou sua janela aberta? #ele me perguntou

#não,ela ta só no vidro#respondi

#ta quando chegarmos lá damos um jeito#ele me respondeu

#sobe nas minhas costas,fica mais rápido#óo sim agora ficou uma cena pornográfica

ele jogou a latina e o vasinho fora e saiu correndo,tinha poucas pessoas na rua,pois estava chovendo,mas essas poucas pessoas pararam pra olhar a cena

uma mulher pelada nas costas de um homem também pelado,não queria nem pensar o que eles estariam achando...

depois de uns 20 minutos chegamos ao meu prédio,sorte que não tinha ninguém na frente,porem eu morava no 5 andar¬¬

#se segura#ele me falou escalando o prédio,cara eu não tinha me ligado mas

tinha janelas abertas,o que significa que AQUELAS VEIAS ESTAVAM VENDO MEU INU PELADO '-.- drogaaaa

enfim chegamos na em cima,é minha janela estava FECHADA não no vidro

#kagome você não disse que a janela tava só no vidro?#ele me perguntou

#Disse,ela tava,deve ter sido a empregada que fechou#eu disse saindo das costas dele e ficando na sacada.

#e agora? #ele me perguntou

#eu é que vou saber? #respondi grossa

#vamos ter que arrombar a janela#ele me falou

fiquei quieta olhando ele indo ate a janela

ele deu um soco nela e nada,deu outro soco e nada,então ele começou a chutar a janela e eu fui lá ajudar,comecei a chutar e socar a pobre da janela que por fim cedeu

ate que eu ouvi uma sirene

#inuyasha,é impressão minha ou isso é a policia? #perguntei

#não é sua impressão,eu estou ouvindo#derrepente a policia já estava lá embaixo do prédio e com um alto falante os policiais falaram

#MÃOS NA CABEÇA,vocês estão presos#vão só podia ser brincadeira alem que nos estávamos peladões em cima de um prédio chovendo tentando arrombar a janela agora vamos ser pressos? que merdaaaaaa

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quem falo que eu sou muiiito má acertou HSASUIHSUASUHUS quis parar na melhor parte pra ver se assim ficam curiosas e me mandem review T.T

Stella:oie querida to bem sim e você? Como foi seu natal e ano novo?

Bj ;

Kagome ;D:hoho oi maluqueti HSIAHIUSHUIS saudades hem!! Nossa c ta imaginando ainda o inu de bombeiro e policial HSUAHSU, eu já imaginei uma vez .

Você não vai criar uma conta no FF ainda? '.'

Bj ;

--Não Interessa--:identifiquesse criatura não identificada U.u

Quem ser você? Espero que não seja nenhum espirito O.o

Mas será ki no céu e inferno existe internet? O.o

Ohhhh e você tedy o que acha ?#falando com meu ursinho telepaticamente#

(tedy)-para a menina que tentou ensinar uma formiga a nadar não me admira esses pensamentos -.-

T.T

Roberta22: já falei que sou má XDDD

Agora sim você vai querer me matar quando ver na parte que eu parei HSUIAHIUSHUISHAS

Bj ;

Nandah:oi nanda você é leitora nova né? bem vinda D

sakura-princesa:HUSIHAIUSHIUSH não faix mal não ;D

você é engraçada viu? Tem uma imaginação fértil .

eu tive que ler um tutorial pra conseguir fazer conta no FF o.O

pois é meu inglês não é muito descente ¬¬

bem espero que continue gostandoi

bjo ;

nanybell:HSUAIHSUIHISU brigada você é leitora nova né?

bem vinda xD

si você mi acha criativa nessa não leu ainda a "mente de uma hentai" nuss a fic é muiito doida xDDDDD

Hana Murasaki-Chan:oiee a Kagome nuss agora eu não lembro que idade ela tem mas eu achu que ela já ta quase fazendo 18 ou não? O.o

Ela saiu do pais quando já ia fazer 16 passaram-se 2 anos sim ela vai faze 18 xD

Tem muiitas coisas a acontecer

Kissus galerinha...reviews onegai .


	14. presos

_**Gentee foi muito mau a demora, eu perdi a senha do FF e foi uma luta pra redefinir U.u mas estou de volta trazendo o capitulo 14 **_

_**Disclaimer:Não Inuyasha não me pertence, e nem me interessa!! Mas já kii não tenhu o gerard arthur way o sesshy é um bom quebra galho I.I**_

_**Boa leitura**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo anterior:**

#MÃOS NA CABEÇA,vocês estão presos#vão só podia ser brincadeira alem que nos estávamos peladões em cima de um prédio chovendo tentando arrombar a janela agora vamos ser pressos? que merdaaaaaa

**Capitulo de hoje:presos**

trouxeram uma escada e nos déssemos, tentávamos nos cobrir a todo custo mas era meio que em vão...

uma garota linda de cabelos pretos,corpo perfeito,maravilhosa,gostosa,uma deusa e...

um homi gostoso com orelhas no topo e olhos cor de sol,coxas lindas e definidas uma bunda aiii(segurando pra não babar) ótima pra apertar,ahh vcs entenderam né:

resumindo:EU E O INUYASHA

em fim descemos PELADOS U.ú

nos levaram pra delegacia,não não, eu iria ser presa . 

eu abracei meu joelho e fiquei repetindo incansáveis vezes

"eu sou inocente,eu sou inocente..."

#kagome,dá pra para? #falo inuyasha já irritado

#ahh não é você que ta pelado indo a uma delegacia e... #parei e reparei a cena ele peladão indo a uma delegacia mesmo¬¬

e eu sempre me achei tão inteligente T.T

enfim chegamos,o policial nos trouxe roupas e nos vestimos no carro mesmo

no inuyasha ficou boa a roupa preta mas em mim? parecia um vestido,ia ate o pé O.O

entramos na delegacia e logo nos fizeram um interrogatório.

#Pq vcs estavam pelados tentam arrombar uma janela de um apartamento#

#EU POSSO EXPLICAR#falamos eu e o inuyasha juntos . 

#um de cada vez#falou o policial

#EU PRIMEIRO#gritamos eu e ele ao mesmo tempo ¬¬

#senhorita primeiro#o delegado falou..dei um sorriso vitorioso ao inuyasha e esse só fez uma cara feia

#bom,pra tudo tem uma explicação,e o fato de estarmos pelados tentando arromba um apartamento tem explicação#falei com o meu melhor sorriso

#senhorita higurashi '¬¬ #o delegado tava com pouca paciência

#eu e essa senhorita recebemos o castigo de ir pra casa sem roupas,ordem da direção do nosso colégio pq estávamos fazendo coisas impróprias pq a diretora nos trancou em uma sala escura ai chegamos a conclusão que estávamos sem a chave de casa ai ela disse que no apartamento dela a janela tava aberta ai nós... #o guarda interrompeu o inuyasha

#calma,expliquem devagar,pq vcs não vão sair daqui tão cedo#falou o guarda serio eu comecei a me desesperar.

o outro guarda tava interrogando o inuyasha enquanto ele explicava toda historia então me veio uma idéia brilhante barulhinho de lâmpada ascendendo

vou seduzir o delegado pra nós deixar sair sim eu sou um gênio..

#ó delegado... #exclamei charmosa passando os dedos pela gravata dele enquanto ele me olhava assim O.O

#Você não vai deixar uma garota como eu aqui sozinha com tantos marginais né? #falei fazendo um sorrisinho sexy.

ele apenas me olhou com uma cara apavorada enquanto o inuyasha me empurrava pra um canto e dizia:

#Sua doida..o que pensa que está fazendo? U.ú#aii me lembrem de na próxima vez escolher um cara menos ciumento ó.ò

#To tentando sair daqui#falei ele apenas ficou mais irritado

#De jeito nenhum#ele quase gritou

eu senti um olhar sobre nós ou melhor..SOBRE O INUYASHA

caraca o delegado tava olhando pra bunda do meu inu-kun O.O

então era por isso que meu charme não surtiu efeito

#Inuyasha,tive uma idéia vá conversar com o delegado#e empurrei ele,obvio que ele não entendeu nada mas foi

o delegado só faltou babar,credo!!

se fosse uma mulher eu iria bater na fulaninha mas como é um homem e eu tenho com certeza a prova que meu inu-kun não É GAY ò.Ó

ou...

ó meu deus

cenas invadindo minha cabeçinha

flashback:

#-inuyasha# chamei-o

#-o que vc quer?#

perguntou ele seco

#-é verdade?#

perguntei,eu precisava saber

#-o que é verdade kagome? que eu sou um gayzão? se é isso

que vc quer saber,então eu vou responder,sim eu sou#

vi que o olhar dele era um olhar magoado,não um olhar de raiva

fim do flashback:

ó não,espero que o instinto gay do inu não se manifeste O.O

vi o delegado fazer um gesto pro policial que me ALGEMOU ó não

nunca eu iria imaginar que eu iria ser presa O.ó

poderia imaginar por matar o gatos das vizinhas,ou por quase matar a kikyou..

ou talvez um de assedio sexual ao inuyasha mas nunca POR TENTAR INVADIR MEU APARTAMENTO COMPLETAMENTE NUA EM UM DIA DE CHUVA U.ú

ele me levou pra uma pequena sela,sorte que não tinha ninguém,ele me largou lá e me abandonou to me sentindo tão carente T.T

#sozinha,aqui,nesse canto escuro,jogada,largada...COM FOME ó.ò..e ainda tendo meu inuzinho praticamente violentado por aquela biba O.O ó vidinha cruel T.T #falava pra mim própria quando eu vi algo se movimentar e um ruído..

não..

não..

é apenas minha imaginação..

relaxa kagome,não é o que você está pensando...

aquilo ali não é UM RATO o.O

nãooo

#ahhhh#gritei ele estava correndo em minha direção...

e enquanto isso..

NARRAÇÃO DO INUYASHA

eu tentava a todo custo convencer aquele delegado quando vi levarem a kagome pra uma sela e perguntei o porque disso.

#Hei por que levou a kagome? #falei bravo

#Não acha que ela só atrapalhava? #ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e chegou perto de mim e APERTOU A MINHA BUNDA.

#d-delegado#fiquei sem fala

#Pra você, meu bombonzinho, é só jakotsu ou se preferir pode me chamar de amor. #aquela bicha tava me CANTANDO O.O

Eu ia dar um belo soco nele quando lembrei... KAGOME, ela deveria estar presa tinha que tira-la dali, então decidi entrar no joguinho.

#Como quiser, AMOR! #cara juro que nesse momento tive vontade de me matar, eu to bancando o GAY T.T.

#vamos fazer um trato, solte a garota e eu fico aqui com você, o que acha? #perguntei fazendo total charme enquanto ele começava a BEIJAR MEU PESCOÇO, eu tinha que fazer isso rápido antes que ele me violentasse O.o

#por que se importa com ela? #perguntou ele ainda beijando meu pescoço e dando um apertão na minha bunda ¬¬'

#é que... #vamos inuyasha pense em uma desculpa convincente -.-'

#anh...ela é MINHA PRIMA,ai c sabe como é né? Se acontecer algo com ela eu me ferro#falei abraçando ele, calma inuyasha tudo pela minha KAGOME, ela vai ter que me recompensar muito bem depois disso, si é que vocês me entendem hahaha.

#Tudo bem bombonzinho#falou ele chamando um guarda

#soltem aquela garota agora#falou ele enquanto o guarda ia lá.

VOLTEMOS A NARRAÇÃO KAGOME:

Aquele bicho imundo vinha na minha direção, aiii que nojoooo.

Quando eu ia começar a me desesperar o guarda abriu a cela,tirou minhas algemas e me tirou dali..pois é EU TENHO SORTE HOHO xDD

Fiquei aliviada ele me levou ate o lugar onde eu e o inuyasha entramos e eu vi de longe meu lindo inu sendo AGARRADO POR AQUELE TARADO,mas olhando bem o inuyasha tava ABRAÇANDO ELE Ó.ò

Não acredito eu fui trocada por um HOMEM u.Ú

É humilhação demais,mas pensando bem melhor do que ser trocada por uma mulher,por uma mulher eu iria perguntar "o que ela tem que eu não tenho?" O.o

Mas com um homem eu sei o que ele TEM que Eu não TENHO hahaha

Eu arre cem vi meu amor com outrO e to rindo,só eu mesma¬¬'

#bom você está solta#o guarda falou

#e o inuyasha? #perguntei

#ah depende do chefe#merda sabe se lá o que ele ia fazer com meu inuyasha

Eu estava sem dinheiro na rua a NOITE,sozinha e com só uma blusa preta que ia ate meus pés e ainda DESCANSA ¬¬'

Como eu iria ir de apé? Lembrando que não tinha a chave de casa -. -'

Então snetei na calçada e fiquei pensando..

MINHA VIDA É UMA DROGA

O QUE MAIS PODERIA ACONTECER DE RUIM...

Ahh não O.o

Alguém deve ter feito uma macumba da brava pra cima de mim .

Começou a CHOVER e não tinha nenhuma parada de ônibus ou algo assim pra eu me abrigar.

Então eu resolvi entrar na delegacia quando eu entrei ouvi uma briga

#jakotsu o que é isso? Você andou me traindo? #gente adivinhem quem eu vi

O KOUGA O.O

#amor eu posso explicar... #falava jakotsu se soltando do inuyasha que abafava um risinho

#não tem explicação Ú.Ùvocê me traiu com o cara de cachorro#falou ele furioso saído pela delegacia com o jakotsu indo atrás dele.

Depois vi o inuyasha morrendo de rir, ele não tinha notado minha presença.

Escorei-me no vão da porta e disse

#Que susto, achei que tinha te perdido pra ele#falei com um sorriso sarcástico

Ele se aproximou de mim, fez uma pose gay engraçada e disse:

#mas que ele era um bofe ele era#hahaha realmente tava engraçado

Ele riu e disse com a voz normal

#Tive vontade de espancá-lo quando ele apertou minha bunda ú.ú #

Hahaha eu ri muito ate minha barriga doer xD

#eu nunca imaginei que o kouga fosse.. Er..GAY O.O#falei e ele riu

#viu o PARTIDAÇO que você iria arrumar? Hahaha#ele tava gozando descaradamente da minha cara U.ú

#bokó#falei brincando enquanto abraçava ele,eu nem me lembrava quanto tempo fazia que eu não me sentia tão feliz...

Saímos finalmente da delegacia ainda estava chovendo só que um pouco mais fraco.

#inu pra onde vamos? #perguntei

#vamos à casa do miroku ele tem uma copia da minha chave#falou me dando a mão

Nem preciso dizer que fiquei pensando: QUE RAIOS O MIROKU FAZIA COM UMA COPIA DA CHAVE DO INU? Ó.o

#o que o miroku fazia com a sua chave? O.õ#perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha

#uma vez eu fui viajar e deixei a chave com ele pra ele levar as suas ficantes antes dele namorar com a sango#falou correndo comigo por causa da chuva

#a bom pensei outra coisa O.o#falei rindo

#eu sei o que você pensou ¬¬ #

Depois de muitas quadras chegamos a casa do miroku

Batemos na porta já que não tinha campanhinha ¬¬

Uma cena inesperada

Miroku atendeu a porta todo escabelado sem camisa e com a calça virada do avesso o.O

#miroku o que ta acontecendo? #perguntei,será que esse FDP ta traindo minha amiga

#n-nada#falou ele nervoso

#nada uma ova# o empurrei e entrei na casa dele

Quando entrei fui direto ao quarto quando ele me viu arregalou os olhos e tentou me impedir mas eu entrei e adivinhem o que eu vi?

Uma sango de liga preta com uma mascara de tiazinha e um chicotinho na mão

Quando ela me viu arregalou os olhos

#k-kagome O.O#falou ela envergonhada

Não me segurei comecei a rir freneticamente

#v-você hahahahahahahahahahaha #eu tava chorando de tanto rir

Inuyasha também olhava a cena rindo

#miroku cadê as minhas chaves de casa? #inuyasha perguntou

Miroku foi ate uma gaveta entregou ao inuyasha a chave e cinqüenta reais começou a nós empurrar pra fora

#é assim que trata suas visitas?Assim vou pensar que não somos bem vindos #falei em sinal de puro deboche

#são bem vindos, mas não hoje#falou ele fechando a porta

#pelo menos podemos pagar um táxi#falou ele

Demorou um pouco, mas chegou um táxi.

Chegamos a casa dele e abriu a porta e eu entrei.

Em fim vou descansar, ou NÃO haushauhsiasiahsiahsihsia.

É vocês me entenderam mentes MALICIOSAS: P

Inuyasha fechou a porta e me perguntou:

#ta com fome? Quer tomar um banho? #perguntou sentando no sofá

#na verdade dos dois, mas quero comer primeiro#me atirei no sofá

#faz alguma coisa pra eu comer? #falei com os olhinhos brilhando vcs devem estar se perguntando como eu sabia que meus olhos estavam encrivimentes brilhando?

Hahaha o teto tinha espelho hsuahsuahsuahsuaushauusa

#ah kagome,deixa de ser preguiçosa#falou ele com a mão na cintura

#por favor#falei com um beiçinho irresistível xD

#tudo bem ¬¬' #ele suspirou derrotado,eu SEMPRE consigo o que quero xDDD

Ele foi ate a cozinha e depois de cinco minutos ele chegou com um prato em cada mão, ele tinha feito macarrão instantâneo.

Peguei o prato da mão dele e ele ficou me olhando

#como ta? #ele perguntou

#hum,Muito bom, tenha que admitir VOCÊ FERVE AGUA MUITO BEM hauhsuahsua#ele me olhou com uma cara tipo assim ¬¬"

Ele também comeu a comigo e levou nossos pratos pra cozinha, logo voltou.

#O que acha de tomar um banho quente, você pegou chuva tem que logo se deitar#

Que fofinho ele vcs não acham?

#De quente só basta você#huhu da -the kagome,eu sei que sou demais

Ate nas minhas respostas XD

#então vem quente que eu to fervendo haha#ele falou me pegando no colo e me levando pra suíte dele aquela mesma que eu um dia INVADI ¬¬'

Ele entrou fechou a porta e comigo ainda no colo me levou pro banheiro e tomamos um OTIMOOO banho hahaha,ele me esfregava e eu esfregava ele,eu tenho muita sorte eu consegui o homem mais PERFEITO que poderia arrumar haha,é claro eu amo ele demais,não foi só por beleza que eu me apaixonei,eu ainda me lembro da semana que tivemos na viajem a 3 anos atrás xD

Ele me beijava e me abraçava por trás,coisa mais boa

#Inu,você ta feliz? #eu perguntei

#mas é claro,nunca me senti tão completo#falou ele me apertando mais

#te amo#falei

#eu tbm#ele me respondeu beijando meu pescoço

Depois nos enrolamos em uma toalha e ele me carregou pro quarto

Bom ele arrancou minha toalha e me deitou na cama..

Querem que eu conte os detalhes?

Pois é eu não vou contar haha irei deixar vocês na curiosidades!

Acho que vocês me conhecem o suficiente pra saber que eu sou MÁ haushauhsuahsuas

Só vou dizer que nos atiramos cansado na cama,depois de praticar várias posições se é que me entendem,ahh claro que entendem,do jeito que são taradas(os) devem baixar na internet filmes pornôs O.O

Hsuahsuhsuahsuausuahsa

Pois é hoje eu to tão feliz que fico falando besteira XD

Também com um deus grego desses te abraçando e beijando seu pescoço enquanto você ouve um "eu te amo" ,é pra ficar super feliz haha

_**Oiii suas fofuxas e fofinhas, coisinhas apertáveis --**_

_**Ki saudade né?**_

_**Vcs tão me deixando super desanimada nem reviwes mandam TT.TT**_

_**Alem do gerard ter mi abandonado vcs tbm? I.I**_

_**Alguém akii tbm é fã de MCR? --**_

_**Bem bemmmmmm mandem reviwes se não o inu morre ò.ó**_


End file.
